The Tenth Companion
by Kristall
Summary: Elandilli's Story was the prequel to this one! Elandili follows the Fellowship with only one thing in mind - protecting the one she loves at all costs. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: The only things that are mine are Elandili, Linolas, Cresanir, Liarwen and the plot. All other Elves, Men, Dwarves, Orcs, Balrogs, Hobbits, Wizards, Places, and any beasts not mentioned in this disclaimer are the property of J.R.R. Tolkien, and I have only borrowed them to write my story. Drimrill is named for Drimrill Dale near Moria, but he is also mine.

Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

She looked out her window again, and suppressed yet another shudder. No matter how many times she looked, Elandili could never get used to looking at Mordor, even though she had to. There was only one other than her who would even endure living there, and he was at a different post. He had, however, promised to take her place while she was at the council, promised to guard the part of Rivendell that was closest to Mordor while she was away, no matter how long it took. She glanced out again. _Forget about the land actually being evil,_ she thought. _The land even looks evil._

A sudden movement caught her eye. Could it be...no, it wasn't an army or the host of Mordor. Only a small group of warriors. With her Elf vision, she could even make out the colors of Gondor. The council was still some days away though. They, and she, had plenty of time to get to the council. All she had to do was to wait for her replacement (a handsome Elf named Drimrill), and she could leave. The men of Gondor still had several leagues to go. They would get to Rivendell in about five days, if they kept their current pace. Even so, they would still have a few days to spare. She turned and went to the chest. After the noon meal, she would leave. There was a knock. With one last look out the window, she went to answer the door. She opened it, and saw a black hand reaching for her. That was the last thing she remembered.

0o0o0

It was only four hours later when she woke, but it could have been days as far as she knew. No, there was someone talking. She kept limp, still seemingly unconscious. She hadn't spent several years in training for the position she held (an Elite Elf, which required one to be an expert at fighting and, if absolutely necessary, escaping) for nothing. A shadow bent over her. It seemed familiar.

"Elandili? Are you awake yet?" It was Drimrill. No wonder the shadow looked familiar. Her trainer, Marstin, was with him. They both looked very concerned.

"Elandili, I know you're awake. It's hard to fool your trainer if he's the one who taught you that trick. Now get up." Marstin sounded annoyed that she was trying to fool him, but proud that she had fooled Drimrill. She flashed her trainer a grin and sat up. Only her professional pride kept her from spewing on the floor as a wave of nausea accompanied the maneuver.

"Do you always go around scaring people, or were you just playing a joke on me for fun?", she asked.

Drimrill looked at her in surprise. "What, in the name of Elbereth, are you talking about? I found you on the ground three hours ago. I blew on my horn, and Marstin came about two and a half hours ago."

"The last thing that I remember was a hand reaching for me.", she replied. "The hand was covered in black. Then it went so blurry, I can't remember much after that, but there was a black thing coming. That was all."

"No matter. We've got to be at the Last Bridge. Elrond's orders.", said Marstin. "Let's get going."

Chapter 2: Attack

The sun was setting as they came to the bridge. Marstin was silent and uneasy. She could tell. He had been this way since she had described what had happened to her. She had to ask what was bothering her trainer. "What's wrong? Expecting a major attack on the bridge? Or did you lose your last game of chess against Mithrandir? I've told you not to play him, it's impossible to win against him, unless he lets you win, which is not often."

"Child, you should not speak of things you know nothing about. I did not tell you what I was worried about, because I did not wish to frighten you."

Elandili gave a sigh of disgust. "Since when have I been afraid of anything?"

Marstin laughed, remembering all the times she had done something that no other Elf would have done. _She is even considered to be a fool, but she knows how to survive. I wonder how many times she did those things just for the looks on the faces of the other warriors when she got back?_, he thought to himself. Out loud, he said: "That is true. Well we were told to do this because we are the only ones that can be spared from the inner defenses to help protect our beloved Rivendell from an attack by the land we do not name. There are Black Riders abroad, and it is said that they are coming this way. They had been asking for the Shire and a Baggins, wherever and whatever those are. Elrond doesn't want to take any chances."

Elandili looked across the bridge to the top of the hill that was beyond it. She still wasn't scared, or so she kept telling herself. The fact still remained, she had a sense of some coming doom. She finally admitted it to herself. Deep down, she was afraid for both of them. She just knew that something was going to happen. She just knew it. She wished that she could scream and run away. Instead, she kept silent, watching and waiting for the doom she knew was coming.

0o0o0

The sun was just rising when the doom fell upon them. There was a long, shrill cry that left their blood cold. Then four Black Riders came down the hill. There was no doubt, they were from Mordor. The two Elves quickly armed themselves and spun to attack. The Riders dismounted, and then came forward. The first clash of metal against metal sounded too harsh in Elandili's ears. She desperately fought to hold the bridge, Marstin at her side. They fought, but they could not hold their position. The enemy pushed them back onto the bridge. Many things were a blur to Elandili, but she remembered a few things clearly as she fought for the bridge. A sword came down on her shoulder, and somehow was reflected, so that it did not break the bone. Then she was knocked down and suffered another wound down her right breast, which joined with her first wound.

A cry burst from Marstin's lips. Casting a brief glance in his direction, she saw him as he fell, a knife buried in his heart. He hit the bridge, gave one twitch, and was still. He was dead. At this realization, Elandili spun around and leaped for the bridge's rail. The river was her only hope for survival. As she reached the top rail, she felt the sting of a sword across and down her back, also joining the first wound. Then she dove into the waters.

The waters were cold, but she had no choice in the matter. As she hit the water with her shoulder, there was a burst of agony from the wound. She endured it though. If she surfaced too soon, the Riders would still get her. So she swam underwater for a while, and when she finally felt safe, she surfaced. The river was carrying her faster than she had expected. She swam for the shore. Once she was there, she climbed out of the river, lay down on the rocky bank, and surrendered to the sobs that wracked her body, letting go of her grief for her trainer and friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own LOTR, and never will. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 3: Healing

Elandili finally stopped crying. It was dark now, about five or six hours since she had climbed out of the river. "About time I stopped crying.", she muttered to herself, falling into the Elvish tongue. "I should have gone to the house of Elrond hours ago, for my wounds." She was certain that she was the only one in Middle Earth that had ever survived an attack by the Black Riders and a wound from the weapons of the Enemy. Suddenly, the world went black, except for a small circle of light in the center of her vision. She saw shadows that had almost completely solid shapes, but the outlines were blurry. She instantly recognized what was happening. She was having one of her visions of an enemy attack, but she had no idea if it had already happened, if it was happening now, or if it was going to happen sometime in the future. She mumbled what was happening, as was her custom, even though no one could possibly hear her.

In her vision, Elandili saw four children holding some kind of weapons that looked like the swords children were given to practice fighting with. She could sense their fear and determination to not let them take something. She wondered who they were and what the children didn't want to loose. She then saw five shadows that looked exactly like Riders. They advanced on the...no wait! Those were Hobbits, not children! The Riders were advancing, and the Hobbits were getting even more scared. She didn't blame them. One Hobbit groped with something, she couldn't tell what, and abruptly vanished. One of the Riders raced forward and stabbed at something with his knife. The Riders then fell back suddenly as a Man came to fight them. She could just make him out as Aragorn. The vision then faded, and was replaced by a dark shadow falling on her. She turned, fervently hoping that it wasn't a Rider. She was too weak to fight anymore.

"Elandili, are you all right? Can you hear me?"

Elandili's response was to blurt out in Elvish: "I have to get to the house of Elrond, for my wounds!" Then she fell in a faint. Elrohir, son of Elrond and Elandili's father, barely caught her before she hit the rocks. He gestured to the other Elves to come and carry her to his father's house, so she could be cared for. Then he went in the opposite direction to find his brother. They had both promised to have some information for the Dunadain by the time he reached Rivendell.

0o0o0

Elandili woke, just enough to be somewhat aware of what was happening outside, without revealing herself to be awake. She heard Elrond talking to someone in the common tongue. "She was brought here eight days ago. Glorfindel left the day before she got here, and I haven't heard from him since. I found that she had not been wounded once, but three times. The wounds just happened to meet at the ends."

"How do you know?" It was Gandalf. Gandalf? He had been away. So what was he doing here? Elrond was speaking again: "...found three small splinters in her, close to her heart. I managed to get them out, but they were so deep it's questionable as to whether she will survive or not. If she does not wake in the next day or two, she will be dead."

When Elandili heard those words, she moaned. Elrond was immediately at her side. She opened her eyes and asked him if he wanted her report. Elrond barely heard her, but he said: "My child, you have been through much. I know that you were attacked by the Riders, but I still don't know what happened on the Bridge." She started to get up, but he pushed her back down. "Not now. When you have recovered, then I will hear your story. Not until then. Now sleep. You must be exhausted." At Elrond's words, she fell asleep.

Chapter 4: Meetings

It was the next day when she awoke. She knew that Elrond would want her report. But he would also wait until she had fully recovered. She obediently spent the day resting and submitting to the care of Gandalf. She knew him well, having been taught by him once. She told him about her vision. He looked at her surprised, and she asked if anything were wrong. "No, child, nothing is wrong. I'm just surprised that you would have seen that attack on Frodo." Gandalf would have left the room then, but she stopped him.

"Is he all right? He wasn't killed outright, was he?" Elandili knew a little of Frodo, but she had no idea about what had happened to him. She sincerely hoped that he was at least alive, preferably healed. Gandalf told her that he was indeed alive, and he was being brought to the house to recover.

The next day though, Elandili had had enough of lying in bed all the time. She slipped out of bed and pulled on a clean outfit. She then found her sword and dagger. She attached the dagger to her left forearm, and fastened the sword belt around her waist. Then she left the room and headed towards the end of the hall. She was halfway there when she heard a moan from the room on her left. The door was partly open, so she carefully entered the room. She looked at the bed and took a back step in surprise. There, lying on the bed was a small figure, almost like a child. But she knew better. She knew that she was looking at Frodo Baggins, who would probably end up as the most famous person in Middle Earth, for all she knew. But she was astonished that the fate of the world could very well be resting on such a small and insignificant person. Then, she heard some one behind her. She turned and stared in shock at the creature that was standing there. It was another Hobbit! She knew that for even one Hobbit to be seen outside of the Shire where they mostly lived was unusual, but if her information was correct, there five Hobbits in Rivendell now. She was not worried about that at this moment though.

"Wh-who are you? And what are you doing in Master Frodo's room, especially armed as you are?", the Hobbit demanded.

"My name is Elandili. I am merely an Elf who found her way into your Master's room by accident. I was looking for Elrond instead." Elandili knew that she must make a good impression on those she met, but she couldn't help tossing her head. The movement sent her dark tresses flying through the air before they settled, flowing over her shoulder. The Hobbit looked at them with a hint of suspicion.

"If you're an Elf, how come do you have dark hair? All Elves have blond hair, except for Elrond's family, and he only has the two sons and a daughter, so he does."

Elandili grinned at him. She felt somewhat amused. "Elrond and his children aren't the only ones who are dark-haired Elves. Now where is Elrond? I have to see him."

"He is right here and has been looking for you for quite some time, ever since Gandalf told him that you were not in bed.", said a stern voice behind them. They both spun around. Elrond was standing in the doorway, looking extremely annoyed. The Hobbit gulped, but then Frodo moaned. The Hobbit hurried to the bedside, anxious to get away from Elrond's obvious displeasure. "Come", he said. "I can see that you've recovered. I am anxious to hear your report." He turned and left the room, and she followed in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own LOTR. Never have, never will!

Chapter 5: Report

Elandili followed Elrond down the hall, and into the gardens. He led her to a seating area designed like a balcony, and gestured for her to sit down. She looked at the river, which was almost directly below the edge of the waist-high wall, before she obeyed. Elrond looked at her expectantly, and she launched into her report immediately. He listened intently, no emotion on his face until she told him about Marstin, who had been killed almost immediately. When she told him, he sat up abruptly and asked her if she was sure. She gave him a look that said the obvious. If he hadn't had any news of him until now, then he was definitely dead. Elrond bowed his head. "This is grave news. I had hoped that he might have escaped, but even I was beginning to have doubts. There's no telling what they did with him, is there?"

"The Riders probably dumped him into the river. He would be long gone by now. I hate them for what they did to me!" Elandili would never admit it to anyone, but she had loved Marstin as she would have loved a second father. She also would never forgive the Riders for taking him away from her. Now she had no one to help her if she wanted to perfect some aspect of her training that had dulled due to disuse.

She felt a hand on her face, and to her surprise, she felt a hand wiping away tears that were streaming down her face. She hadn't even realized that she was crying. Now she looked up into Elrond's face, expecting to see contempt and possibly disdain for her show of weakness. To her surprise, she saw instead sympathy and compassion for her written on his face. He smiled and said: "I know how you feel. I watched as my own trainer was cut down by one of the Dark Lord's soldiers in the battle where the Last Alliance finally overthrew the Dark Lord. It hurt to think of him for years afterwards. I do however promise that no one will hear that you cried for yours."

Elandili thanked him, and getting a grip on herself, finished her report. She didn't mention to him about how Drimrill and Marstin had found her on the day she had been preparing to come to Rivendell. Elrond thanked her for her report, and then he dismissed her. She had only gone a few paces when she ran into an acquaintance of hers, an Elf lord and an Elite Elf as well. He greeted her, and said that he was on his way to a training session for the Elite Elves. He invited her to come with him, which surprised her. This didn't happen very often, an invitation to come to practice from another Elite. She accepted his invitation, though, as she felt like destroying a Rider. Well, a dummy would do just as well. They hurried off to the training area.

Two hours later, they were released for lunch. Elandili had spent the first half hour practicing against another Elf, and the rest of the time destroying a dummy that had been made to look remarkably like one of the Riders. She wasn't surprised that the dummy fought back, just like a real Rider would. Gandalf did this for the Elites whenever he was in Rivendell. She fought the Rider with an elegance and grace that was mostly used to preserve her skin when she was on the defensive. When she went on the attack, though, her elegance and grace was diminished a bit as she fought with the strokes of a person that was maddened by grief, but still in control of themselves.

She had startled everyone who was watching her with her ferocity when she attacked. It was as if she was back in the battle of the Five Armies, where she had fought over her wounded lover. She had been desperate to prevent the enemy from killing him, and until help had arrived, she had fought to stay at his side. She had only prevented anyone from coming too close.

This action, born of the love she had for her lover (Legolas, who was the son of the Elf king in Mirkwood) had made her a living legend, especially as both she and Legolas had survived. But the thing that had really puzzled everyone was that more than once, she had been seen pulling arrows from her tunic, even though they should have pierced her so badly she should have died. She had never told any one that she had had a mithril coat of armor on her underneath her outer clothes.

After lunch, she went with Gandalf to see Frodo. This time, there were two more Hobbits. Gandalf greeted them and said: "I'd like for you three to meet Elandili. She is a very good friend of mine, and was once my student. Elandili, I'd like to introduce you to Sam, Meriadoc, and Peregrin. They are very good friends of Frodo, who is asleep in the bed. He was also wounded by the Riders. He should recover soon though."

Meriadoc smiled at Elandili as he told her to call himself Merry and Peregrin Pippin. "We are called that by everyone, so it would be less confusing to others if you did so.", piped up Pippin. "I say", he continued, "are you a skilled fighter? That's a very pretty dagger on your arm, but that looks like a very odd place to put it."

Elandili grinned at the Hobbits. They obviously didn't know much about Elves. "Actually, I'm an excellent fighter. I am known as an Elite Elf, which means that I have managed to obtain the second highest position available in what would be called the Elf army, if we had such a thing. However, the Elf warriors are divided into groups based on their skills. If we ever needed to muster an army, then we could form one that was ready to fight and completely organized within a few days. I'd say about a week at the most from the time notices would be sent out to the time we would be ready to set out."

"Tell us about any fights or battles you've been in, please!", begged Merry. "We like adventures, and we'd love to hear about yours."

Elandili smiled at them. They were all so innocent. They didn't know how valuable her stories could be to them. She started talking, and they wouldn't let her stop until it was dinner time.

Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect

The next two days, Elandili spent most of her time telling stories to Merry and Pippin as she took them on tours of the house and Rivendell. The third day, she told them that she had to go practice. They asked if they could come with her and watch. She looked sharply at them, and then said in a slow, amused drawl: "So, you didn't believe me when I told you about how good I am when it comes to fighting, did you now?"

"Forgive us if you're offended, but, well, we've never seen this sort of fighting. In fact, this is the first time we've been out of the Shire. We are really interested though, and we'd be honored if we could watch you practice. Also, if you wouldn't mind, a lesson or two from you wouldn't go amiss." Apparently, Merry had a way of smoothing over unintentional offense, something that could come in handy.

"If you teach me how to smooth out unnecessary offense the way you do Merry, it's a deal.", Elandili replied. She grinned at the Hobbits, and they grinned back. "Come on, the training area is this way."

She spent the rest of the morning teaching them a few tricks that could come in handy. She also showed them how to do archery, but she was astonished at how good they were at throwing stones and other things. The Hobbits spent the afternoon teaching her to throw stones as accurately as they did, which she managed to master after only fifteen minutes of practice. The Hobbits were quite pleased about this, and she said that as Elites had to be excellent and very accurate in practically everything, it was only a matter of getting used to throwing a rock.

They then headed back to Frodo's room, Merry explaining how he smoothed over offense on the way. They checked on Frodo, who was still unconscious. Merry and Pippin were extremely worried that there was still no change in Frodo. She told them to follow her to her room, as she had something to show them. They did so, and she told them to close their eyes for a moment. When they were allowed to open their eyes again, though, they could see why she had told them to do so. She had changed into a dress that showed the long scar on her upper right chest that ran over her shoulder and down her back. "This", she said, "is what remains of my own encounter with the Riders. They killed my trainer, and I was wounded three times to form this scar. Your friend will recover, but it will be a while before he will awake. If he was attacked by a Morgul blade, then the splinter must be removed before he will wake. I had three myself, and I still survived. Your friend will survive."

0o0o0

The next day, Frodo woke up at last. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were very happy to tell Elandili that he was indeed awake. They wanted to introduce her to Frodo, but she said that it would have to wait until the feast, or even later. She was busy at that time, and she had many things to do. She turned around, and left them, walking swiftly towards the great hall. That was the last time the Hobbits saw (and recognized) her, until much later.

A/N: I know, Elves are expert archers. Still, throwing rocks is a little different than shooting arrows or even throwing daggers, hence why Elandili needed the practice!


	4. Chapter 4

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own, never will. Hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 7: Orders

Elandili headed towards the gardens. She wished that she could have met Frodo, but as she had told the other Hobbits, she was about to become very busy. She had no time for anything else at this moment. The Men from Gondor, led by Boromir, would arrive in time for the feast. She had to do her work without anyone seeing her doing it, and the more arrivals there were, the more difficult it would be to do so. But first, she had to find out what she had to do. She quickened her pace as she spotted Elrond through the trees.

Elrond turned as she came close. His face was stern, and it seemed that nothing would move him at that point. "Good, you're here. Come with me, this is too important to risk anyone hearing." He led her to his room and gestured for her to sit down. She didn't see his silent command, as she was looking around at the setting.

"You didn't tell me that I would be getting my instructions here." Elandili looked sharply at Elrond. "Anything I should know, as in terms of what you're going do to me?" She knew that she had hit a mark. Elrond was trying very hard not to burst out laughing. The laughter won the struggle.

"Elandili, you should know that I wouldn't do anything of the kind to you. You are my best servant for one thing, and for another, you are the daughter of my son. I would never betray my own granddaughter."

Elandili grinned at him. "I was only teasing. So what's this job you want me to do without any suspicion or prying eyes?"

Elrond became serious again. "As you know, your lessons with Mithrandir left you with many abilities, and also a few tricks. You are also the only Elf who can disguise their ears and so pass as one of the race of Men instead of an Elf. Your assignment is to go to Gondor right after the company leaves. There you will be in charge of reporting what the people feel about the Dark Lord. There will be messengers who can take your reports every month to an Elf, who will send them to me. You understand that you must be silent about this, as you must also spy on the Dark Lord's army, and tell us what his strengths and weaknesses are. This, along with reporting the same for the army of Gondor, will be your job. Will you do what I've asked?"

Elandili gave the traditional response, going down on one knee, bowing her head as she did so, her right arm placed so that the fist touched her left shoulder, and pledging her life, loyalty, and bow to the service of Elrond. Still kneeling, she promised to obey what he commanded. She lifted her head, and he told her that she could go. Long after she left, Elrond stared at the door. _It's good that she is dedicated to my service, _he mused. _However, her affection for Legolas will sooner or later create problems, especially when __her work starts to conflict with her love for him._ He sighed under his breath, and then started to get ready for the feast.

0o0o0

Elandili hurried away. She was furious with Elrond. Because of his instructions, she wouldn't be able to travel with the company as she had been planning. She got to her room and changed for the feast. The Hobbits would never recognize her, even if they saw her. The finishing touches were a bit difficult, but she managed quite well. She used the enchantments she had learned from Mithrandir to turn her hair blond and to make herself a bit taller, she wore high heeled slippers under her dress, which completely hid her scar and was long enough to hide her shoes. She checked her reflection, and then went to find Legolas. When she got to the feast, she was right. The Hobbits never recognized the tall, blond Elf that accompanied Legolas to the feast.

Chapter 8: Revelations

Elandili was pleased with herself, which surprised her a little, considering what Elrond had told her yesterday. She was walking in the gardens, figuring out a few details in her plan to travel with the company when she heard Elrond talking. She realized that this was the council. Why, Elrond hadn't even invited her to come! She was about to storm into the meeting, when common sense reasserted itself. Barging in would gain her nothing. However, if she could just find a spot where she could overhear everything, without even seeming a bit suspicious…ah. If she climbed one of the trees in the grove over there, she could hear everything that was said. Also, unless someone was standing right under her and looked straight up, no one would see her. The thick leaves would ensure that.

Moments later, she had silently climbed the tree. She stayed absolutely still, almost not even breathing, for a few more moments. There were no indications as to the possibility that she had been heard, which wouldn't have happened. But someone had seen her, even though he kept quiet. Elrond decided that as they would probably end up discussing some very classified information, he would make sure he caught her as she came back down. She would require careful watching, until the quest was completely over.

0o0o0

_After the council…_

Elandili looked around. There was no one in sight. They had all gone in for lunch. She could easily slip into the kitchen. _Grab some food, and then…_

"So, was the council informative for you, or did you just hope to catch what the travel plans would be?" Elrond was looking at her with a look that startled her. It was a look that had made several of Elrond's enemies back down with just a glance from him. For it to be directed at an Elf, he or she was in serious trouble. Elandili just bowed her head. There was no explanation she could give him, but then again, he had excluded her from the council. She felt her face hardening, and without warning, she flung up her head as spat out an answer.

"I would get more information if you told me why you didn't invite me to come." Elandili's voice became extremely sarcastic at this point. "And I imagine that the answer to that is that it is a matter for men. There is no place for a woman in it." Her fury astounded Elrond. This was the first time she had ever exploded in his presence, and the first time that anyone's anger had surpassed his own. He looked at her, his expression now one of complete surprise. Elandili, however, wasn't finished. "Oh, so we're surprised now? Yes, no one is supposed to get even madder than the great Elrond, king of all the Elves. Well I had a right to be at that council! I also have the right to do what I want when I want! And I also have the right to stay by the side of my love!" Elandili let the last sentence slip in her anger, and now she came to an abrupt halt as she realized what she had said. Giving Elrond a look that was filled with the horror that she felt she spun around and fled for the sanctuary of her room.

Elrond had no intention of allowing her out of his sight though. However, Legolas was coming out of the great hall just as she ran past the entrance. He looked and saw Elrond signal for him to catch her, and took off. He caught her in a firm grip just before she could turn around the corner at the end of the corridor. He tried to lead her to Elrond, but Elandili fought him. She managed to get free and ducked around the corner. Then she broke out into a full run. Her room was halfway down the corridor, and as Elandili entered, she quickly locked the door behind her. She lay there, in the middle of the floor, breathing heavily. She was thinking of what she wanted to do, and what Elrond wanted her to do. She was trying to reach a compromise when there was a quiet knock. She didn't want any company, but she went and unlocked the door anyway.

It was Legolas who was standing outside. He murmured to her in Elvish: "If you want to talk about something, I'm here to talk about it. Elrond's pretty worried about you. He wanted me to make sure that you were all right."

"If you go back to him, tell him that I will not do what he asked me to do in Gondor. He'll understand what I'm talking about." Elandili also spoke in Elvish. It seemed reassuring to do so.

Legolas looked sharply at her, surprised. "You must be upset. This is the first time I've ever heard of you refusing to do anything. Even more so as the job was assigned by Elrond. What happened?"

Elandili was torn. She wanted to tell him, but she had sworn that no one would find out what exactly Elrond had wanted her to do. She decided to tell him what she could, and still not reveal what the job was. "Elrond wanted me to leave on a mission when the company left. I was to go south, and make top secret reports that would help an Elf army. But the conditions were that I go in disguise and that no one would ever realize what I was doing. Also, no one from Rivendell was to see me. That meant that I couldn't travel with you and the company as I had wanted. I can't do it. Not without you. And then, I just boiled over. If Elrond suspected how I felt before, he knows for sure about us, or at least me."

"So, that's why you ran. You didn't want anyone to know that you did have feelings, and when you slipped up, you wanted to run away from your mistake, right?"

"What do you mean 'I didn't want anyone to know I have feelings'? Of course I have feelings. I just didn't want to let them get in the way of my work. I succeeded, until now."

Legolas looked at her, and then pulled her towards him. "Well, it doesn't matter. What's done is done. There is no going back. Come on, let's go to my room. It's a bit more comfy, and we can talk some more."


	5. Chapter 5

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own, never will. Hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter 9: Denial

Legolas led Elandili out of her room. He guided her past several Elves, and a few other people that were most certainly not Elves. She didn't care if anyone saw her with Legolas. Now that Elrond knew, nothing mattered anymore. All she wanted was to follow Legolas, even to Mordor, if he decided to go there. They turned another corner, and then Legolas paused to open his door. He led Elandili into his room and shut the door. He offered her a chair at the small table. She sat in the chair, and he took the other one. Elandili asked him if she could please come with him. Legolas looked at her with a mixture of admiration and love. But he shook his head.

"The danger is too great. Even with nine of us, it's going to be far too dangerous for you. I know that you can protect yourself easily, but the danger's still too great. You can not come. We can't even guarantee that we will all make it back alive. I couldn't even bear it if you might be killed too. Don't take the risk. Please, don't come with us."

Elandili recovered enough to answer him. "Have you lost your mind? You are asking me to do something that I would not do given a choice. Which I am, and my choice is to go with you. Or have you forgotten how I stood over you during the battle of the Five Armies? I did that because I loved you then as I love you now. I don't care about the risk to me. I have to know that you're all right."

"Elandili you're crazy. I can not let you do that. If you want to know that I'm all right, all you have to do is believe that I am fine. As long as you believe, I'll be fine."

Elandili gave him an anguished look, and then moved to leave the room. But Legolas caught her wrist before she could reach the door. She was pulled into his arms, and she could hold back no longer. She collapsed into his embrace, sobbing on his shoulder. Legolas was startled at her complete surrender to her feelings, but he just held her. A few minutes later, he led her to his bed. They sat down, and he offered her a handkerchief. She dried her tears, and leaned against Legolas.

She was so confused. But even though she was confused, she could think enough to understand that Legolas was there for her, and that she could trust him not to mention what she had done. She was a bit startled to see him offering her a sleeping outfit. But she took it and moved to the smaller room that was beyond the curtain. She changed, and came back to find Legolas already in bed. She slid under the covers and settled herself in a comfortable position. She felt Legolas sliding his arms around her, and then she fell asleep.

Chapter 10: Choose

When Elandili woke the next morning, the sun was just coming up. The light poured through the window, shining on Legolas' face. She looked at him, and smiled fondly. He really did love her, even though he could be really stubborn when he wanted to. A frown crossed Elandili's face as she remembered what had happened last night. Well she could also be stubborn when she wanted. She had made up her mind to go with the company, but now she realized that it didn't have to be brought to the knowledge of anyone. She could stay hidden from them and travel with them at the same time.

She was startled by a noise right next to her. She turned to see Legolas grinning up at her. She smiled back and felt a hand going around her shoulders. Legolas pulled her to him long enough to claim a kiss, and then released her. She got out of bed and found her clothes where she had left them. She started to pull them on. She was almost finished when there was a knock at the door.

Legolas went to answer the door while she quickly pulled on her vest and started to put on her dagger and sword. Legolas opened the door wider to admit Elrond. Elrond watched while she finished arming herself, and then said: "Well now that you're ready, I want you to tell me what you've decided. Will you do that job for me or do you have other plans?"

Elandili looked at him in surprise, despite her training. He had never offered her a choice so bluntly before. "I have had time to think it over, and I've talked with Legolas." Elrond and Legolas looked very relieved, but Elandili continued. "However, I regret to inform you that I have other plans that would keep me from doing the job well. I can not take the job."

Elandili had a bit of difficulty maintaining her serious expression, as the looks on the faces of the two Elves quickly changed from relief to rueful hopelessness. Elrond nodded wisely. "Just what do your plans include, Elandili? Following someone perhaps?"

Elandili groaned inwardly, but a grin spread across her face. "No, my plans just include a vacation for myself. I think that I need to get out on my own for a while. Maybe I'll bring back a few…souvenirs."

"If you can, bring back some dragon hide. We're completely out." Elrond was joking, but he knew what she considered to be a vacation. Normally, it included finding some kind of monster and defeating it. Normally, she would bring back proof of what she had done. She had actually gone out and killed Dragons occasionally, bringing back their hides each time as proof. He also knew that she got a kick out of seeing the looks on the other warriors' faces when she came back. Legolas, however, was looking at Elandili with narrowed eyes. Elrond decided to ask him about that later. For now, they all headed for the hall to have breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own, never will. Hope everyone enjoys this extra chapter, since the last one was so short!

Chapter 11: Planning

As they finished their breakfast, Elandili stood up and said that she wished to go to her room to see what she would need on her vacation. Legolas was still looking at her as if he suspected that she was planning something else entirely. Elrond noticed this, and decided that now would be the best time to ask him why he was suspicious about Elandili.

Legolas studied Elrond as he asked his question, and then he answered slowly: "I'm not entirely sure if she's up to something, but she is acting pretty calm and subdued. She's not like that except for when she is up to something, usually. I don't know. I just have an uneasy feeling in my guts that she's going to do something rash, despite our warnings."

Elrond looked after Elandili, even though she had disappeared around the corner. "I have a bad feeling that you may be right.", he said.

Elandili was in a good mood, but she had realized her mistake in being so agreeable. If they hadn't already noticed, she would have to start acting the way she had always done, and quick. If they had noticed, she was in trouble. If Elrond desired, he could have her locked in her room until the company left. If that happened, everything would be ruined. She came to her room, and went in. She looked around. She made a quick mental list of what she would need on her "vacation", and then started to pack. She added a few things that she thought she would need in Mordor, and then she was ready. She ate lunch in her room, and then went to Elrond with a request.

She finally found Elrond an hour later, looking at maps with Gandalf. They both looked up, and Gandalf gave her a smile of recognition. She gave Gandalf a rare smile in return, and then turned to Elrond. "There are a few things that I will need back at my post on the borders.", she said. "I will need to go get them, and then I'd like to come back to say farewell to Legolas. Then I can be on my way." Elrond said that she could, and she thanked him. Elandili turned away, another rare smile on her face, and still wearing her smile, walked towards the main entrance.

0o0o0

Elandili managed to get back to Rivendell the day before the company left. She found Legolas sitting on a low bench, looking out over the river. She decided to surprise him, and suddenly said: "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Legolas jerked around and, seeing her, grinned.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you.", he said. He grinned a bit longer as his words made her blush. She finally got herself under control, and said that she had come to say goodbye to him. Legolas looked at her, and then pulling her to him, claimed a kiss from her. She clung to him, and it was a while before anyone saw them again.

0o0o0

Legolas looked over his shoulder one last time. Elandili was still watching him as he left the valley. There was no choice. He had to see this through. Then, and only then, could he be worthy of her. He sadly turned his head just as the company left the valley. Elandili felt her expression harden as she watched them go. Just one more hour, and she could go too.

Chapter 12: Following the Fellowship

Elandili sighed in relief. She had managed to slip out unnoticed. She would have to hurry to find the company, but she knew that they would have to take one way, and get out of the woods, before they could turn aside. It normally took about two hours to get out of the woods by that path, but she was quick. She could easily catch up to an easy following distance, following the secret paths of the forest. Then, she could watch over them. She hurried down a small path, and was soon swallowed up in the wood.

Elandili soon caught up with the company. She had to be careful now, extremely careful. Not only would she have to avoid being killed or even seen by the Enemy, she also had to make sure that even Legolas didn't know that she was there. He would be the hardest to fool, except for maybe Aragorn or even Mithrandir. She stayed in the woods, letting the trees hide her, and followed the Fellowship of the Ring. She had no idea of the trials that would soon test her skill and loyalty. But as she followed, a shadow of doom formed in her mind, and covered her heart.

0o0o0

Meanwhile, Elrond was in the gardens when Elrohir found him. Elrond looked up, saw who it was, and asked his son to speak.

"My Lord, Elandili is no longer in Rivendell. She left about two hours ago, but didn't even check in at a border point. No one has seen her going to the North, and she hasn't been seen in the West or East either. She could have gone South. Why did you want to know?"

"A good question, Elrohir, and which deserves a good answer in return. I believe that your daughter has left Rivendell to follow the Fellowship to wherever it will go. I fear for her, because she may loose more that she is planning on. Maybe even her life, despite her skills in archery and fighting. I hope that she doesn't do anything too rash."

Elrohir grinned. "You mean that following the Fellowship isn't rash? I'd have said that she was crazy." Elrohir's grin faded. "Then again, she was always crazy enough to do anything to be accepted by the other Elites. They have never gotten over the fact that she became an Elite Elf, despite all of the opposition to her doing so. And they still say that she's the Half-Elf not even worthy of being an Elite. But I have no regrets about her mother, except for that she died when Elandili was four. Elandili's been with us ever since."

Elrond nodded. "I know that the prejudice against Elandili still lives on. The only thing that angers me about it is that it exists only because it was the only way to give Elandili enough mental pressure to prove that she could overcome anything, and Elandili had no control over what happened. It saddens me, but there's nothing that we can do. The Elites must accept her for themselves. All we can do is hope that that time comes soon."

0o0o0

Elandili was tired, and relieved when Aragorn and Gandalf called a halt. She spread out her blanket, but she didn't fall asleep at first. She made sure that her sword and bow were within easy reach. Then she watched Legolas as he slept. She fell into the half dream world of the Elves. It was refreshing, and would allow her to move on when the others did. She settled down to wait out the night.

It was about midnight when a low song reached the ears of the companions. It was a song of darkness and hope that the light would come. The thing that was startling was that the voice was that of an Elf, singing in the common tongue, slipping into Elvish at times. But Legolas was not the one singing, it was an Elf maid. It was a while before the song died away, but the companions never knew until much later that it had been Elandili singing to give them hope.

A/N: If you're wondering, I was thinking of the song "May It Be" by Enya for this chapter. Let me know what you guys think!


	7. Chapter 7

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own, never will.

Chapter 13: Disappearance

Elandili was gone, almost certainly to Mordor. Elrohir and his brother were in the gardens, thinking of her. She had definitely gotten her trend for being crazy from her father, which Elladan pointed out to his brother. "Oh really? And who was it that decided to go to Dunland and get themselves taken by the Dunlendings?" Elrohir laughed as he said this, and was promptly socked on the arm by his brother. He was just as quick to strike back, and soon Elrond had to come over and restrain them before they got any lingering bruises.

"Both of you are crazy, and you got it from me more than likely. However, I wish that you two would settle down to business. Elandili is still gone, and no one has heard or seen her since the company left. What does that suggest to you?"

"It would seem as if she had followed the company, but that would be impossible.", said Elladan. "She would not have risked it, even as crazy as she is. There is no link between her and any of the company. Or is there?" He added the last with a look at Elrond.

Elrond looked gravely at his sons. "If you think that she has no link to the ones in the company, then you do not know your own niece as well as you think. She has borne a love for Legolas ever since she was taken by his people during her trials. She would follow the company on the strength of that love."

Elrohir and Elladan looked at their father in amazement. Even though Elrohir had known of Elandili's love for Legolas, he hadn't known that it was that strong. He looked at his brother, and it was as if they read each others mind. "We will go and look for her. She can not have gone far. We will return with her, or if we can not find her, we will tell Linolas to keep an eye out for her. He will be able to follow her easily if he sees her. We'll go now, and not speak of this to anyone." Elrond's sons bowed to Elrond and then were gone without a sound.

0o0o0

Three weeks went by, but for all of their skill, Elrohir and Elladan could not find a trace of Elandili. They were dismayed at this, but they knew that they should have expected nothing else from Elandili. She was an expert at escaping both the hold of any enemy and detection. It would be impossible to track her. All they could hope for was that Linolas had seen her, or would see her. They hurried to his house, which was at the point where the Bruinen joined with Mitheithel. They told him what they sought, and asked if he had seen Elandili recently. "Aye, I saw her just three days ago. She was doing fine at keeping hidden from the group that she was following, and it was a while before even I spotted her, but I did see her. Why?"

"She left Rivendell without checking in at a border station. She didn't even say that she had left. She just disappeared. Now she is seen, many leagues away from where she should be, and also doing exactly what she should not be doing. She was supposed to be in Gondor by now."

"Well she is most certainly not in Gondor. Do you want me to watch her? I can follow without her seeing me."

Elrohir gave Linolas a grim look. "No. We have something even more to ask of you. Do not just follow her, but also catch her and bring her back to Rivendell, if you can without letting the company know about it."

Linolas returned the grim look with a determined glance. "I'll get her to come back. She will not get far. I will bring her back."

Chapter 14: Darkness

Elandili was tired of hiding in the dark. She had gotten into Moria, barely avoiding getting crushed (and discovered) by the collapsing ceiling by diving into a deep alcove that was at the bottom of the stairs. There she had crouched, unnoticed by any of the company, until they were ahead of her once again. She now stood, unable to hear the footsteps of the company, and started to disguise herself so that she could pass through any enemies without any fear of discovery. She spoke several dialects of the Orc tongue, including the dialect of the group that lived here in Moria. All she had to do was to concentrate just a bit longer…there. She was now a perfect little Orc. Traveling through Moria would be a cinch. That was assuming, of course, Legolas and Aragorn didn't shoot her before she got to the other side and changed back into an Elf. She grinned at the thought, and then scuttled away, traveling by hidden Orc paths to the Eastern side of Moria.

0o0o0

Legolas felt weary. He had last seen his beloved Elandili as she stood in Rivendell, waving at them. Now they were in what Gimli called the twenty first hall. They would spend the night here, and their march would continue the next day, if it could be called that. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought that he heard Elandili singing, but he had no time to wonder about it before he was asleep. He wondered if the vision of Elandili watching over him was just a dream, or if it was real. _Impossible. Elandili stayed behind. There's no way that she would have been able to track us and remain invisible to our eyes._ But the vision disappeared only as his eyes closed.

Elandili watched him with a smile on her face. She pulled his head into her lap and held him. The sleeping enchantment would only last for a few minutes. She held him close and looked at his face with longing. She forgot the time, and suddenly she was startled to see that the others were waking up. They didn't notice her at first, but then Boromir saw her. He gave a cry and she barely brought up her Orc blade in time to block his down stroke. She didn't try to kill him, but only fought defensively until she could turn and disappear.

Gandalf and Aragorn had been watching her, and she had had to run to fool them. It was only when she was gone that Legolas woke up, to the relief of Gimli. "You are lucky master Elf." he said. "We awoke just as an Orc tried to kill you. Boromir saw it and drove it away."

But the response of Legolas came as a surprise to all but Gandalf. "Did you see her too? Elandili, is she here?"

"You are the only Elf that is here. We have not seen any other. Or at least if we have seen her, it was not as an Elf. She might have been the Orc.", said Gandalf.

"How could that Orc be an Elf?" asked Sam, a little too loudly. "There's no way an Orc can be an Elf, and the same the other way around, if you know what I mean. And I've seen Elandili. She could never have been that Orc, and that's a fact."

"Have you forgotten what I told you?" said Gandalf sharply. "Elandili was a student of mine once. She learned many things, including how to disguise her looks. She has used this talent before, and it makes her the perfect spy for Elrond."

The others looked at Gandalf in surprise. Then Legolas said that it made a bit of sense. "I know that I was on watch, but then I heard a voice very much like Elandili's. It was singing a beautiful song, and it made me sleepy. As sleep took over, it seemed to me that she was there, watching over me. But it might have been a dream."

Elandili didn't wait to hear anymore. She would have to be careful, and she dared not try this again. She hurried on. They would reach the Eastern gate sometime soon. She had to get out before they did. The others were coming, and she had to move on. She took off running, getting out of sight only as the company came around the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own, never will.

Chapter 15: Sorrow

Elandili was breathing hard. She had been running for too long, but she couldn't stop. A Balrog was coming after the companions, but she had no idea how they had run into one of the things. The only problem was that she knew that the bridge would be destroyed. She had to get across before they came too close. Finally, she crossed the bridge. She was so far ahead of them that she could afford to take a quick rest. She never forgot what she saw because of her decision.

The companions ran across the bridge, Gandalf last of all. But he stopped halfway across. Was he crazy? Then she saw what he was doing. He would fight the Balrog and try to keep it from following the companions. She watched with relief as the bridge broke, and Gandalf started to turn. Her relief quickly changed to horror as she saw the whip swing up and lash around Gandalf's knees. She could only stare as she watched Gandalf fall into the abyss. Then the despair took over, and she ran, tears streaming down her face.

She reached Lothlorien before the companions. She forgot that she hadn't changed to Elf, and still looked like an Orc, but she soon saw the arrows surrounding her. She called out in the Elf tongue to the other Elves. "Wait, don't shoot! I am not an Orc, despite my looks."

One of the Elves stepped out of the shadows. "Well, if you are not an Orc, it would be best if you changed before you were shot." But even as he spoke, Elandili finished her transformation. Haldir showed no surprise; he had seen Elandili at work as a spy before. He merely bowed his head and greeted her. Elandili said that she would only need leave to travel to the city of Caras Galadhon, and that once there, she wanted to talk with Galadriel and Celeborn. They let her go, and soon she had vanished.

0o0o0

Legolas and the others were torn with grief. Their leader was gone, and they had come to count on him. Legolas looked over at the Hobbits. They were taking it the worst, especially Frodo. But at least they were only sad about Gandalf. They did not have the additional pain of wondering if their loves were trapped in Moria. He did, for he now knew that his vision of Elandili had not been a vision at all. She had really been there in the mines with them. She had seen Gandalf fall and cried out his name over and over. "Mithrandir! No! Mithrandiiir!" He had heard her despairing cries, as clear as if he were just beside her. But he did not know where she was. The grief he felt for her was deeper than his grief for Gandalf.

0o0o0

Elandili was in Caras Galadhon when the companions arrived in Lorien. She saw them as they went to meet Galadriel and Celeborn, and watched as they told their story. She was about to come forward when the companions turned to go, but Legolas was held back by Galadriel. "The one you long for is here, in Lorien. In fact she is waiting to talk to me, but I would have you go with her and comfort her as she will comfort you." Then Legolas turned, and he saw Elandili. With a low cry, he ran to her, but she ran away from him. She passed the companions, and dived behind a tree. She was afraid to meet Legolas, but then she was grabbed by the arm. It was Linolas. He had managed to find her, but before he could say anything, Legolas ran straight into them. Elandili and Linolas were both knocked over, while Legolas stumbled over them. "Some family reunion.", said Linolas, grinning.

Legolas laughed and reached out to help Elandili up. She took a hold of his hand, but pulled him down instead of getting up. Legolas gave her an injured look, and Elandili chuckled. "You deserved it.", she said. Then she couldn't hold back the laughter. Legolas grinned back, and they all got up.

"Linolas, what are you doing here? I last heard that you were still in your house, but I suppose that you wanted to get out a bit." Legolas grinned at his son.

"No, Father, that is not why I am here. I was asked by Elrohir to return Mother to Rivendell. She ran off, or at least that's what I was told. Mother…?" he trailed off as he noticed that Elandili was no longer there beside them. She had run away from them as soon as she had heard what her own father had asked her son to do. She had to get away, if she didn't want to get caught. She didn't want to go back. She ran to Galadriel's room, and knocked urgently. She was told to come in.

"Forgive me my Lady, but I have to leave now. I need food for a trip to Gondor, and if you can supply one, a horse."

Galadriel nodded. "I figured that you would leave when you heard what Linolas wanted. The horse and food are ready; all that needs to be done is to have the saddle bags attached. Go now and with my blessing, daughter of Elrohir, son of Elrond. You will know where to find the horse." Elandili thanked her and left. Galadriel called for one of her maidens. "Take a message to Legolas and tell him that Elandili has left for Gondor. Tell him also that he is wanted here." The maiden agreed and left. She was soon back with both Legolas and Linolas. Galadriel told the maiden to go to bed, and then turned to face her guests.

"Elandili has left for good. She is far beyond your reach and will not go to Rivendell now. By now she will be riding for the gap of Rohan. She is going to Gondor, and I dare say that she might do the job Elrond asked her to do. But I am not sure. Go now, and do not worry for her. She will be safe."

Chapter 16: Capture

Elandili came to Gondor just as the sun was setting. She had journeyed for six days, evading the Rohirrim as best she could, and she had just left the Fords of Isen. She stopped to disguise her ears and make herself a bit shorter. Then she hid all of her Elvish things in the bottom of her pack, save for the food and weapons. She now looked like one of the race of Men. She got back onto the horse and rode on. It was still a day's journey to Minas Anor. It was now called Minas Tirith, but she still called it by its ancient name. She traveled another half mile, and then she was forced to rest, as the moon went behind the clouds. Her mount was exhausted. She could go no further until mid morning the next day. She spread her blanket out on the ground, and before sleeping, sang the same song that she had sung for the companions. So long ago it seemed! Yet she knew that it had only been twenty seven days since the company had left Rivendell. The song ended, and she fell asleep to the comforting sounds of the night.

0o0o0

The next day she woke up, but she wasn't near the ford anymore. Instead, her hands were tied, and her arms were around a Man's neck. She had been captured by the Rohirrim! They must have followed her, and when she had sung, she had betrayed her position to them. Silently, she cursed herself. She should have remembered that these Men wouldn't accept anyone riding through their lands without leave from their King. Of course they would have followed as soon as they saw her. She saw that they were taking her to Edoras. She was soon able to see the beautiful city, its roofs shining brightly in the morning sun. She was once again stunned by its splendor, for she had been here once before, when her mother had still been alive. She could still remember that trip to Edoras, even though it had been over one and a half thousand years ago.

Her sigh let the captor she was riding behind know that she was awake. She could hear him quietly laughing, and then he asked her in the common tongue: "Well are you enjoying the ride? We will be in Edoras soon, and then we will see if you can gain the King's pardon for riding in Rohan without leave."

Elandili was annoyed. "I will gain his pardon rather easily.", she responded in the Man's native tongue, causing him and the Riders around them to pull up sharply. "I am a friend of all the lands that resist the Enemy. If you had not taken me, Gondor would have gained a spy for their army, the best that they have ever seen."

"Well we shall see. For now, you had better rehearse your lines. We are now only two leagues from Edoras." Elandili didn't reply. If she had been free and back on her horse, she would have shown them what a true Rider could do. She knew the tricks that had died out in the Rohirrim, but those tricks were good to know in a fight, and they were also quite fun to watch if one wasn't fighting. But now they were at the gate. She heard a quiet murmur, and then the company moved through the gates. She was taken to the golden hall of Theoden, Meduseld.

Elandili was grateful to see that he wished to speak to her alone, for he dismissed everyone, save his niece. _She is a pretty girl,_ thought Elandili. _But she should have been __allowed to take her place in the Riders of Rohan, for that is where she truly belongs._ Elandili gave no outward sign of her thoughts, save that her eyes held understanding as she nodded to Eowyn. Theoden looked at them, and then he spoke in the tongue of the Riddermark. "My men say that you understand our tongue, so if you do not mind, we shall talk using it. However, you were caught riding through my lands without my leave. What have you to say for yourself?"

"Exactly what I told your men. I was riding to Gondor, in order to offer my help. I know that they need it, and I have traveled through many perils to even reach your land. I must…" She trailed off, and sank to her knees. She was having yet another vision, at a most inconvenient time, but she couldn't help it. Theoden and Eowyn stared at her as she started to talk in the elvish tongue.

"There are many coming. Ten thousand strong at least. They fear the arrows, but are determined to kill every man, woman, and child. Some Men fall under the first attack of the Orcs, but no reply comes from Helm's Deep. The Enemy charges, now there is an answer! Arrows rain down upon the Orcs. They falter, shoot some more, and the Orcs run. But the battle is not over." Elandili started as the vision faded. She looked at Theoden, and saw that she was looking at her with a little surprise and much distrust.

"What was that about? You sank to your knees, and then spoke in a tongue that I've never heard of before."

Elandili didn't tell him, as she knew it would do no good. "I'm sorry my Lord. It was a vision, and I've had them ever since I was a child. I don't know why I have them, but my mother was of the race of Numenor and my father is an Elf. I have these visions, but I have only been seeing the Enemy's attacks lately. I can't control them."

"Well, it is late. Come, we shall have the noon meal together, and then we must discuss whether you will go or stay."

Elandili thanked him for the invitation for dinner and said she wished to stay. "I know that you are no longer friendly to strangers, especially those who ride about in your lands. I hope that my stay will show you that I can be trusted." She added another sentence in her thoughts: _Especially, since you are controlled by some other power, and wouldn't let me go anyway._


	9. Chapter 9

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own, never will.

Chapter 17: Lighter Hearts

It was twenty nine days ago when Elandili had left Lorien for Gondor. Linolas had been annoyed, but had decided to go after her. He had left two days after Elandili. On the other hand, Legolas was going on with the companions. He would not abandon the companions, and in his mind, he still wasn't worthy of asking for Elandili to marry him. He would go on, even if it led to his death. He hated the idea, but he could not tell why his blood was so strong and would not let him turn back. The boats were ready, so he stepped into one. Gimli was with him, but he was glad that his friend was there. They also had most of the baggage, which worried Gimli, but Legolas trusted the boats. Theirs would not sink, even with all of the baggage. But Legolas felt that his heart was so heavy, it was a wonder that the boat didn't sink. He gave a small sigh, and then the companions came to the Great River, Anduin. Now, there was no turning back.

0o0o0

They had been traveling down the river for ten days. Rauros was close, and now Legolas could hardly stand the choice he had made. He wanted to leave and find Elandili, but he would never desert the companions now. They had been through too much together. It didn't mean that he had to like it, but until the Ring was destroyed, he would have no peace. He heard the others talking, but he didn't pay attention until Aragorn said that Frodo was probably trying to make up his mind. Legolas said that they should find Frodo and have a vote. He was eager to finish their task, but his heart was somewhere else, in Elandili's hands. He groaned, just as Boromir got back. Legolas waited long enough to hear his tale, and then he was off running, just like the others. Gimli was behind him.

They were still looking for Frodo, when they saw Orcs just ahead. Legolas and Gimli attacked without hesitation. They slew several Orcs before they were noticed, and then they followed the Orcs as they ran away. Legolas was not only fighting for his life, but also letting off a little steam. The Orcs disappeared, and then Legolas heard the horn of Gondor. He ran to the source, but the horn stopped blowing before they could get there. They finally came to a clearing, but they saw that they were too late. Legolas felt as if his heart was breaking. First Gandalf fell, and then Elandili disappeared just as he had found her. And now this! How many more would die before this was over?

He was torn with grief, but he would still do his duty. They took Boromir in state back to the River, and gave him to the water. Then Aragorn sang part of a song, and Legolas sang the next part, and Aragorn finished it. They talked of their course, and Aragorn said that they would go after Merry and Pippin, who had been captured by the Orcs. Legolas felt his heart grow very light. He would not have to go to Mordor, and maybe he would see Elandili again. He looked one last time at the Eastern shore, and quickly wished Frodo and Sam good luck. Then he spun around and took off running after Aragorn. Finally, his heart was no longer in turmoil.

0o0o0

Elandili was standing at the Eastern wall of Edoras when Eowyn found her. Eowyn thought that it was nice to finally have someone to talk to who could understand her. "Still watching for something?" she asked.

Elandili didn't move. "Yes. They are very close now. I also sense a new fear, one that has come in the past day or two. There is fear for two of the ones I followed."

Eowyn looked at her. "I find it hard to believe that you would be so concerned about the Men you followed. Surely they will all come."

Liana looked back. "They are not all Men. Two were Men, but there were four Halflings, a Dwarf, and an Elf as well. And when we first started out, we had Gandalf the Grey with us. But he fell in Moria, and will never come past the gates."

Eowyn smiled. "I know that you must have been close to Gandalf, but it will be with gladness that the King will hear this. Don't look at me like that. But you have been with us for a month. Are you sure that your friends are really coming?"

Liana felt her face harden, and saw Eowyn look at her in amazement. "If I knew that they were not coming, I would not be here. I have the immortal life of the Elves, but they can be killed, as would I if my love were not in this world. They will come, or I will die."

Eowyn was not very happy with this, but she knew that even the hardest woman might be able to feel love for one of her race. "So you say that you love one of the ones you followed? You may be spending your love in vain. Or has he shown you any love in return?" Eowyn spoke scornfully to Elandili, so scornfully that Elandili half-drew her sword before she got a hold of herself.

Returning the sword back to its sheath, Elandili said: "I have borne my lover a son out of my love for him. Do not even think to question me about matters you know nothing about. I know you, better than you know me. But if you will be so kind, will you allow me to give you a few pointers? It may come in handy, if battle comes to Edoras." she added in a whisper.

Eowyn and Elandili looked each other in the eye, and they both burst out laughing. Eowyn laughed so hard tears started to come out of her eyes. "Come on!" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "The training area's this way, and it should be deserted." They walked over to the training area, and then they spent the next half hour practicing.

0o0o0

It was six days later when Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli came to Edoras. Elandili could hardly believe her eyes when she watched Gandalf walk through the door. But as she sat down to eat at the king's table, there was no denying it. Gandalf was still alive! She had no idea how, but she kept silent. It would not do for Legolas, who was sitting right next to her, to know who she was right before he rode to battle. The meal ended, and she went to get her gear, as she would go to fight as well.

Chapter 18: Battle for the Helm

Elandili was worried. They had gotten to Helm's Deep safely, but on the way they had received bad news. The Erkenbrand were divided, and those that were not at Helm's Deep already were scattered. She looked up. She could see Gimli leaning against the wall, while Legolas sat on the parapet overhead. She smiled. From what they were saying to each other, Legolas didn't like the place very much. She was used to all kinds of battle places, so it didn't bother her. She made sure that her ears were disguised, and then went to them.

"The night is long. You should sleep while you can, for we will not have much time after the battle begins." she said in a rough voice. Legolas and Gimli both turned, and saw her.

"We are sleepless tonight, and we can not rest. Or at least I will not rest until my ax has greeted several Orc necks. Then, maybe it will be happy enough for me to rest."

Elandili threw back her head and laughed. "I'm sure, Gimli son of Gloin, that your ax will be much happier then. And what of Legolas, son of the Elven-king of Mirkwood? How does he feel about this?" Legolas could only stare at her. "What? An Elf, speechless for once. This does not happen often."

Legolas gave a rueful laugh. "Indeed, you startled me by naming us correctly so that I was for a moment left speechless. I am none too happy with this place and will be glad when I leave it. But how does one of the race of Men know so much about an Elf and a Dwarf? It is not heard of, unless the Man is of the Dunadain. But you do not seem to resemble them."

Elandili nodded. "Your eyes are sharp Legolas. I am not of the race of Numenor. But I have long known of you and your companions. Is it true that Boromir is dead?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And is it true that Frodo and Sam went in the other direction, alone?"

This caused Legolas and Gimli to both stare. But then there was a shout. Legolas and Gimli could only nod yes, and then they had to go take their places. They could still see her, heading towards Aragorn. She spoke hurriedly to him, and he gave a terse reply that was short. She disappeared, and Legolas was confused. What was a girl doing here, and armed?

0o0o0

Elandili found a way to get to where they were fighting face to face. She was about to draw when the Orcs fled. They had seen Aragorn and Eomer draw and charge, cutting down many of the enemy. She stared at them, and finally, they stopped running. The enemy for now had fled. She ran to them and grabbing Aragorn by the arm, she dragged him away. She waited until they were in a safe spot and then started to quietly but heatedly scold Aragorn in Elvish for doing such a crazy thing like that. He listened patiently, and then grinned. "And running off after us wasn't crazy? I know what you did, and I guess I'm not surprised to see you here. But you and Legolas are not the only Elves here. There is one more, who wants to see you right after the battle."

Elandili sighed. "If it is Linolas, then I shall have to disappoint him. I will not go back to Rivendell. Not until this is over. I have only been doing my best to watch over you all, and I intend to keep on doing just that, despite what my grandfather wants."

Aragorn nodded his understanding. "I know how you feel. But come, for now, and help defend Helm's Deep. The battle will return to us soon. Can you see anything about the outcome?"

Elandili said in Elvish: "They are coming. They scale the walls. They are in the Helm and all fight to slay them. The way is blocked, and water forms pools from cliff to cliff. There is a pause, but the battle is still not over." She blinked and added: "I'm sorry. That is all I can see. The battle will not be over until the Orcs are gone." Then she ran to her place with Aragron only a few steps behind. She looked out and cried to the Men: "Have heart, you Men of Rohan! They have not won yet, and as long as I can I will fight with the King. Who will fight with us, till the army of Isengard is gone forever?" A great shout came from the men as her words strengthened them. It was then that the ropes and ladders of the enemy started to be put into place.

Elandili soon had both swords out, and was fighting with such precise movements that it was hard for her foes to touch her. She was lost in a dance, and the Orcs piled up around her. Then she felt water coming up to meet her ankles. She looked around, and saw that the water was indeed rising. She went up to the wall. Legolas was there, fighting one Orc, while another he didn't see came up from behind. She ran to them, and Legolas killed the Orc he was fighting. She saw him turn around and saw his look of despair just as the Orc knocked him down. Elandili ran harder, and cut down the Orc just before it could swing down with its sword. Legolas looked at her in wonder, and as she helped him up, he said to her: "You are a woman, yet I have never seen anyone fight like you, save once. Who are you?"

Elandili looked at him with an unreadable expression. "A friend...and that is all that you need to know for now. When the time comes, I will tell you who I truly am." She turned away to leave him, but he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her close and said: "I know who you are, Elandili. Why do you try to hold back?" He pulled her close, but she pulled away, and he let her go.

"I tried to not let you get a hold of me, but somehow you slipped past my guard. I wasn't able to stop it, so I tried to deny or hide my love. But this time, I couldn't. I had to follow, so that I could know that you were safe. But since I did, I have felt lost and confused."

Elandili would have said more, but then she felt a knife slicing into her leg. She spun around and as she did so, an arrow caught her arm and forehead. She cut down the Orc, and fell into Legolas' arms. She stood up for a moment and whispered to him: "I love you, Legolas." Then she fell off the wall and plummeted towards the ground headfirst. A Man saw her, and barely caught her in time. She was taken to the caves, where she stayed until the battle was over.

A/N: A nice long chapter for everyone! Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own, never will.

Chapter 19: After the Fight

Elandili came to the camp of the King long after Gimli and Eomer had come from the dike to rejoin the companions. She was supported by Linolas and they both walked slowly. Legolas was with his friends, but he saw Elandili and ran to her with a cry of joy. Aragorn and Eomer watched him in surprise, until they saw who it was that he greeted. Aragorn grinned to himself, and Eomer leaned over to say that he had never seen three Elves at once. Aragorn gave a nod, and said: "I have known of Legolas and Elandili ever since I was a child. They love each other, and that is their son supporting Elandili. She was wounded in the battle, and carried to the caves. But I am not surprised to see her here so soon. She was always a strong lady, much like your sister, only Elandili is a bit more willing to risk her life, as she can protect herself easily."

Eomer gave a rueful grin and said: "It's a good thing that Eowyn doesn't run off though. If she did, then we would have been given a lot more worry for her. But she is not well. All she wants to do is to become a Rider. But it is forbidden to women."

Legolas, Elandili, and Linolas came up then. Legolas introduced the other two to Gimli and Eomer, while Aragorn watched silently. Elandili was deathly pale, but if she had survived this long, she would heal. But something was wrong. She was only wounded on the arm and leg, but she looked as if she had narrowly missed getting a death wound. He was about to say something when Elandili fainted, unable to keep up the act any longer.

Aragorn watched as she was lowered to the ground, and he took some athelas from his pouch. Linolas said that if the Dunadain wished it, he would care for his mother. Aragorn looked at him, and agreed that it would be better so. "She will recover more quickly if it is given to her by one of her own blood. Take care that she awakes soon, for I must know what has happened to her."

It was a few minutes later when Linolas called out. "She has awoken, and wishes to know when she may go back to rest. I fear for her, for she was never like this before, in all of the years I can remember. She is not doing well, yet she is not dying. I have no idea how to solve this."

Aragorn looked at him, and then spoke quietly to Legolas. Legolas nodded and Aragorn turned back to face the son of his friend. "She must be taken to Eodras with all possible speed, for she needs someone to look at her, and this can only be done in the presence of women. She must go to Eowyn, for they are friends, and Eowyn will tell you what ails your mother. Go now, and when you get there, say that you have come from the Helm. Then they will let you in."

Linolas bowed to Aragorn, and he mounted a horse that had come from Lorien. Elandili was handed to him, and he rode off. He suddenly had a feeling that he had to get to Edoras before sunrise the next day, or else his mother would not survive. He rode at top speed, and he came to the gates he sought just as the false dawn started to give way to the dawn. Elandili was taken to Eowyn, and Linolas asked Eowyn to inform him what was wrong, if she could.

"I will, but I'm just curious...how are you related to her? Why would you worry so much?" Eowyn was cautious, which made Linolas feel better. She would not easily betray him or Elandili.

"She is my mother. My father and I were at the battle of Helm's Deep, as well as her. She struck down an Orc that was attacking my father, and then she was wounded by an Orc coming up from behind, as well as an arrow. But she could only last until yesterday afternoon. Then she fainted, and we brought her here for examination. It would be really nice of you to do this for us, if you don't mind."

Eowyn smiled at Linolas. "So you are the son she told me of. Well, Elandili is my friend, and I will look at her to see what is wrong. Did Aragorn say anything about what he thought was wrong?"

Linolas nodded to her. "He said that it was as if she had narrowly missed receiving a death wound, but how that would be I've no idea. We tried to give her some Kingsfoil, but even that did not work. She may have some unseen wound, and no man would strip a woman without knowing if she were wounded or not. But you are not held by such courtesy. We need your help."

Eowyn nodded. "I will tell you what I find. Stay here, and if it is urgent, I will send for you. But be easy for now. Your mother is in good hands." Linolas sat down in a chair outside the door, and his concerned eyes stared at the tapestry across the hall from him. Meanwhile, Eowyn turned and went into the room. She saw her friend lying unconscious on the bed. Gingerly, Eowyn stripped Elandili's clothes from her body, and Eowyn partially covered her with a sheet. Eowyn soon discovered the source of the trouble.

Elandili had somehow sustained a long gash across her stomach and up her torso a bit, and a few bits of chain mail were embedded in it. Eowyn was shocked that this could do so much to cripple her friend, but then Elandili murmured in Elvish and started to thrash about on the bed. Eowyn called for Linolas, and he came in quickly. He stared at his mother for a moment, and then hurried to her side. He held his mother against his body, cradling her to him. Soon, Elandili grew peaceful again, and Linolas turned to Eowyn.

"She was remembering when she got the scar on her shoulder. She was defending the Last Bridge against four of the Fell Riders, fighting alongside her trainer. Her trainer was killed, and she narrowly escaped death by diving into the waters of the river beneath the bridge. In her delirium, she cried out for my father, and when I held her, she thought that I was him. She should be fine for now, but I hope that Aragorn comes soon. I can heal this hurt, but Aragorn has the medicine that I need to do so."

Eowyn nodded. "I will watch from the walls for the return of Aragorn. Elandili needs you now, as well as Aragorn and Legolas. You should stay here."

Linolas bowed his head, and turned to his mother. In Elvish, he whispered to her: "We will make you well again mother. Hold on."

Chapter 20: Hanging by a Thread

Two days had passed. Eowyn could finally see Aragorn in the distance, but it would be about nightfall when he got to Edoras. Elandili was getting worse, and her only hope was that the medicine she needed would come soon. She was now definitely dying, as her wound grew worse with infection from the chain mail. Linolas had reached the end of his hope, but just before it faded, Aragorn had appeared. Eowyn took Linolas to the wall, and pointed to Aragorn. Linolas shaded his eyes. Could it be possible...it was! Elrond's sons were with Aragorn. Their power of healing was even greater than Linolas' own. If they were here, there would be a very good chance of his mother living. Linolas ran to his mother's room. "Mother! They're here! Aragorn, Legolas, Elrohir, Elladan, everyone! Mother?" Linolas paused as he realized that his mother was too far gone to hear his voice. She would die very soon, if she did not get some help. Linolas ran from the room, sobbing for his mother.

0o0o0

It was much later, after the evening meal, when Aragorn could come with Legolas and Elrohir. Elandili was so close to death, she hardly stirred the sheet when she drew in breath. Legolas bowed his head, and tears ran down his face. Aragorn was shocked. He knew that her condition was serious, but he had never imagined this. Elrohir was the only one who didn't lose his wits. He took the Kingsfoil that Aragorn had in his hand and bruised the leaves in a cloth. The only thing that betrayed his concern was the whisper of cloth as his hands shook. Then rubbing the cloth on Elandili's face, he slowly murmured a healing command. Linolas came forward and uncovered the wound.

Elrohir gently dug out the embedded bits of metal and gently pressed the cloth against the wound. "Leave us now." he commanded. "I must stay the night with her, but she will soon heal. But you will need your strength. Rest, and I shall tell you how she fares ere we go to the Paths of the Dead." The others were glad to follow his orders, save Legolas.

"I will stay here and spend my time reliving my memories of her. For me, it will give the most refreshment, more than a night's rest.", he said. Elrohir wasn't surprised, and he said that Legolas could stay.

"It might even help to speed her recovery, if you were here. Linolas told me that while she lay in this bed, she would cry out for you, and she clung to Linolas, believing him to be you. But now she must have rest and she needs to have some more athelas to help her wound." Legolas nodded, and fell asleep. From the smile on his face, he was indeed dreaming of Elandili, before she had become so cold to her fellow Elves. She was fine around other Elf-girls, but she had become cold when she went to the Elite practices shortly after becoming an Elite Elf herself. Legolas felt that he'd have to ask her about that, when she was better, and there was time.

0o0o0

It was time for them to get ready to depart. As Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Elrond's sons made sure that the weapons they carried were secure, Elrohir noticed that another person had joined them. But he kept quiet, and resolved to keep an eye on Elandili, as she was only just now healed. To do her credit, she had changed herself to match the Dunadain, but he hoped that the others would not recognize her. _If they did,_ he thought with a grin, _Legolas would have a __fit__._ Elrohir hid his grin as he took up a position next to Elandili. She would kill him later for it, more than likely, but she caught his eye and winked. _Well, maybe she won't kill me after all._ It was not a very comforting thought, but it did relieve some of Elrohir's anxiety.

0o0o0

They had come to the Hill of Erech. Elandili was still doing well, and she was getting stronger. They traveled for five days, and finally came to Pelargir, where a fleet of ships was anchored. Then they came together, and Aragorn quickly gave orders to the Grey Company.

Aragorn then demanded that the fleet be given up, but the host guarding the fleet would not. Elandili sighed to herself. _If Aragorn knew all along that they would fight to keep the fleet, then why ask if we could have it?_ There was no more time for thought, and she lost herself in the dance of battle yet again. She was wearing her mithril coat again, and this time, she was not wounded, for the blows that got past her sword were only glancing ones, and the mail easily turned them.

Elandili kept on fighting, and finally the battle was over, and she could rest. She looked down, and saw to her surprise that several arrows had pierced her shirt and were held fast by it. She ripped them out, and it was then that she noticed the companions staring at her. She grinned, and came to them. "So you have seen through yet another disguise Aragorn. Did you see through that Orc in Moria? The one that held Legolas to it, and made Gimli fear for him?"

"I did indeed see through that one, after a while. But where did you learn to disguise yourself so well? I know that the Elves do not have an inborn talent for your skill." They started to move to the boats, and Elandili gave Aragorn a look that said "I will tell you in good time." Then she turned and followed her father onto a ship.

They sailed down the Anduin, and at last, they came to the battle on the Pelennor Fields. They could see that their coming dismayed their allies, until one saw the banner. It was Eomer, and Elandili was glad. She had been idle too long, but it had been even longer since she had seen a face filled with joy. It was this that strengthened her blood. She would fight to the death, if she had to, if it would mean that the world would be filled with joy. They leaped from the ships to the quays that they came to, the quays of Harlond. North they came, and they fought to destroy the hosts of Mordor. Finally, there was a lull in the battle, and as Elandili looked around, she saw the reunion of Eomer and Aragorn. She smiled, and then she ran to the battle. At the end of the day, the battle was truly over, and finally, Elandili could go and find her love. She saw him, and hurried to catch up.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own, never will.

Chapter 21: The Final Battle

Legolas was far ahead of Elandili, yet she knew where they would go. She knew that in the houses of healing lay Merry, and Pippin was with him. She hurried to the houses, but paused in an alcove to return her features to their natural shapes. Then she entered, and she could hear several voices coming from the garden. She followed them, and soon found the companions. They turned when they heard her, and the Hobbits were astounded to see her there.

"Where have you been?" cried Pippin. "We thought that you were in Rivendell, but now we can see that you are not. How did you arrive here?"

Elandili threw back her head and laughed. "I have been following you for quite some time. I was with you in Moria, and I was in Rohan when you were found at Isengard. I came with Aragorn to help in the battle where Merry was wounded, and now I have come to visit my friends after a long time of hiding."

"How was it that you were in Moria with us? The only thing that came close to us without attacking everyone was a single Orc, and it fled before we could slay it." Merry was skeptical, but then again, they didn't know about her abilities.

"That "Orc" was me.", said Elandili quietly. "I have the ability to change my shape and pass as one of another race, be it Man, Dwarf, Orc, or even Hobbit. This has made me the perfect spy for Elrond for years. But come; tell me of what happened after you arrived in Lorien, for it was there that our paths separated."

"We will some other time." said Merry. "Now, I am feeling tired, and it will be nice to rest again." Elandili agreed, and they went to the wall. Legolas saw the gulls of the sea, and he revealed that a longing for the sea had been stirred in him. Then Gimli and Legolas spoke to the Hobbits of the Paths of the Dead. Elandili kept silent, and when they were finished talking, they sat in silence. She moved to Legolas' side, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"The captains debate in Aragorn's tent, yet I would rather be with you." she whispered to him. "If ever this war ends, then I want to know if we can at last be together for a while, with no one disturbing our peace."

Legolas quietly answered her. "There is no need for now to wait for the end of the war. Come with me, and we shall rest together, for I feel weary, and it would be nice to have a nap." They left the others and went to the Warden, who showed them an empty room where they could rest for a while.

0o0o0

Two days later, the hosts of Gondor went to the Black gate of Mordor. Merry and Bergil were to stay behind, as well as Elandili, for they did not want her to run off again. She agreed, as she knew that they would not let her run off, and she would certainly not be able to follow them. Or so they thought, and Elandili smiled to herself. She was much better at following unnoticed than they thought, and she had memorized the looks of the Uruk-hai, due in large part to the battle of Helm's Deep. She watched until they were out of sight, even for her elvish eyes, and then she started to change using the enchantments she had created so long ago. When she was completely transformed, she took off.

0o0o0

Elandili caught sight of the hosts on the fifth day. She changed herself so that they would not kill her at first sight, and then she made herself seem younger. She now seemed no more than twenty five years old. Then she did the most difficult bit of enchantment she had ever tried to do. She changed from a woman to a man (in looks), and disguised all of her weapons and armor to match that of the men of Gondor. Then she followed at a distance, as if she were merely an outrider who was supposed to be with the hosts.

They finally came to the Black Gate, and Elandili managed to slip into a space beside Legolas. She did not know what would happen, but she was not afraid. If she was to die, so be it. She would not run away now, and nothing would sway her. Legolas saw her, but for once her disguise fooled even him.

"How is it that one so young and brave is sent to war? Alas, that is always thus when battles are fought. But you should not be here. Go back, I will cover your position." said Legolas. But Elandili shook her head.

"I have come this far, so I might as well go all the way." she said in a low, rough voice. "But no, I will not turn back, not now. I have traveled too far to find my way back alone. I will stay at your side."

They were silent now, for the Black Gate had opened, and an Embassy from the Dark Tower came out. They watched as Aragorn and Gandalf spoke with the Ambassador, and then they saw the tokens that the Ambassador had brought to show them to cast despair into the hearts of the companions. But Gandalf took the tokens from the Ambassador, and they started to follow the Ambassador's flight. But before they could get to the Gate a horn blew, and suddenly the forces of Mordor sprang from cover.

Legolas and Elandili spun as one to face the attack. They fought with an anger that surpassed that of the Men, for it was mostly Orcs that were attacking, and they both had their hatred of Orcs to lend strength to their sword arms. But then an arrow caught Legolas in the leg, and he could no longer stand to fight. A hill-troll saw him, and he came closer, in hopes of biting Legolas' neck, as all hill-trolls did when an enemy was cast to the ground.

But Elandili would not let the troll or anything get close. She was defending Legolas as she had nearly eighty years ago in the battle of the Five Armies. Legolas was grateful, as he could not fight, but he was being allowed to live. Then Pippin ran to his side. "Take this and bind your wound!", he cried to Legolas. Legolas shouted his thanks, and managed to bind his wound so that he no longer bled. But he could still no longer stand.

Suddenly, someone shouted: "The Eagles are coming! The Eagles are coming!"

Chapter 22: Doom

More men took up the cry, and the hosts of Mordor looked up to see what this might mean. Suddenly many great Eagles came into view. They flew after the Nazgul, but the Nazgul turned and flew to Mount Doom. And suddenly, the enemies that they were fighting quailed and trembled, as the will that had driven them had left them, concerned with something else. But before the hosts of Gondor could attack, Gandalf cried out in a clear voice: "Stand, Men of the West! Stand and wait! This is the hour of doom."

Even as he spoke, the earth shuddered, and a great shadow formed in the air, but it was blown away. Suddenly, the Hosts of Gondor were aware that the enemy was flying. Elandili reassured herself that Legolas was now safe, and she turned to pursue the enemy, but Legolas asked her to not leave.

"I promise you, I will return. I just need to settle an old score, and then I shall return." she said to him. Legolas nodded, and warned her to be careful. Then Elandili ran to the battle, and she lost herself in her dance of battle, for the last time in her life, though she did not know it at the time.

Elandili slew many of the enemy, and soon all of them grew to fear her, for no blade or arrow could get past her guard. She fought to the very end, and was fighting the last living foe when it was nearly over. Some came to help her, but she cried out to them instead, without pausing. "Leave him to me! I will let no other aid me now!" They remained locked in combat for long moments, and the foe's timing slipped. Before he could get back on track, Elandili gave a great swipe of her sword, and her foe fell, his head cloven from his shoulders.

The hosts gave a cheer for Elandili, but she did not heed the cheers and shouts. She ran to where she had left Legolas, but he was not there. "Looking for someone?" asked a familiar voice. Elandili spun around. There was Legolas, standing with Aragorn. Elandili forgot everything and flung herself forward to hug Legolas. But Legolas shook her off, and she remembered her disguise. Everyone was staring at her, even Pippin, shocked. She smiled, and deemed that the time was ripe. For the first time in her life, she changed in front of Mortals. She first changed to a woman, and then she started to change her features. Her ears grew longer and more pointed, she grew taller. Her face became fair, and she finally let her hair go back to its true length, down to her hips. She looked at Legolas and asked: "Now may I hug you?" Legolas could only draw her into his arms and hold her, while a great cheer went up from all of the Men. It was a while before they set out to return to Gondor.

0o0o0

Thirteen days had passed, and Elandili was watching the two Hobbits who were asleep on the bed. One of them stirred, and sat up. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" It was Frodo, and he was completely awake. Elandili smiled at him.

"I am one who has followed and watched over you for a little over three months, in the Shire Reckoning. My name is Elandili, and I am a daughter of the Elves. I'm glad you're awake at last.", she said, giving Frodo a kiss on his cheek. But Frodo was as suspicious as Sam had been when Sam had first met her.

"If you're an Elf, how is it that you have dark hair? Or are you related to Elrond in some way?"

Elandili grinned at Frodo. "I am the daughter of Elrohir, son of Elrond. I'm just curious, are all Hobbits as suspicious as you and your servant? He didn't trust me any more than you until he spoke with Elrond." Frodo relaxed, assured that he was with a friend.

"Only until we are sure that we don't need to fear any harm. But we Hobbits are rather suspicious of new things or beings, until they get used to them."

Elandili laughed gently. "Well, I must go now. But I will tell Gandalf that you are awake. He will be most relieved, as I am, Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo and Primula Baggins." Frodo looked at her in surprise, but she left the room before he could say anything. She told Gandalf that Frodo was awake, and then went out to the wall, where Legolas was watching the land.

She went over to him, but he did not turn. Elandili put her arms around his waist and laid her head against his. She felt his hands caressing hers, and then he turned around. They looked at each other, and then Legolas pulled her close and kissed her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they stood like that for a long while. Then she said: "Come, we should get ready for the feast that they are preparing to celebrate." Legolas said nothing, but he led her to their room. She chose a gown, and went into the small curtained alcove to change. When she came out, Legolas was already waiting for her. He smiled and held out his arm, making her blush. He hadn't done anything like this since they had plighted their troth to each other back when she had first found out that she was expecting their son. She put her arm through his, and they went to the hall.

Aragorn greeted them and led them to their places at the main table. Elandili smiled at him, and Legolas grinned. Then came the Standing Silence, which everyone, including the Hobbits, observed. Then they sat, and wine was brought out. Elandili glanced sideways, and noticed that Sam and Frodo were being served ale instead of wine. Legolas tapped her shoulder, and when she turned, she saw that he was holding his wine glass. Elandili grinned at him and lifted hers. They drank to each other, and as Elandili put her wine glass down, she felt a kiss from Legolas on her cheek, which made her blush again. It brought back so many memories of their relationship when it had first begun.

Elandili hardly noticed that the feast was passing and that it was almost time to get up and go. Legolas gave her hands a squeeze and said that he wanted to be with his friends then. Elandili nodded her understanding, and moved to the gardens. She came at last to the place where the companions were gathered, but she didn't join in. She was starting to think about making a major change in her life, undoing all that she had ever cared about since she had been a child, and she needed to be alone.

A/N: I know that I rushed through a lot of stuff, but when I wrote this eleven years ago, I had a lot less patience than I do now, and I tended to rush things. Still, I hope that everyone's enjoying this!


	12. Chapter 12

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own, never will.

Chapter 23: The Decision

It was twenty three days later when Elandili witnessed the crowning of Aragorn as King of Gondor. She was very happy, but down inside, she was still thinking of her future. She knew that the Elites might never accept her, even now, but if they didn't there would be less resistance to her decision that she was going to make. She could not stay where she was not wanted. And she knew that Legolas was starting to interfere with her work and station. She could no longer allow that to happen, and she could not give up Legolas. But she could give up her position, and start a new life.

0o0o0

Elandili and the companions were eating breakfast together. Normally she would have been talking with the others, but Elandili was quiet. Legolas knew from experience that this meant that either she was in a bad mood, or that she was thinking. Legolas could tell that she was thinking, and he could not keep the worried expression from his face. He had never seen her considering something so seriously before. He would have asked her what was the matter, but Gandalf laid a hand on his arm.

"Leave her. She has not spoken to anyone since the crowning of Aragorn. She is best left alone right now, and she will tell us what is bothering her when she is ready.", said Gandalf.

Legolas sighed. "You're right.", he said. "But I still wonder what she could possibly be thinking of." He watched as Elandili left the room, and could no longer wait. He got up and followed Elandili, despite Gandalf's restraining hand.

Legolas paused in the hall, looking from side to side. He saw her disappear around a corner, and went after her. She did not stop walking until she reached the innermost wall of the city, and had climbed to the top of them. Elandili did not look at him, but she knew that he was there.

"Go back.", she said, in Elvish. "I wish to be alone for now."

Legolas sighed. "I will not go back.", he said, also speaking Elvish. "Not until I know what is bothering you."

Elandili turned to face him at last, and she had a determined expression on her face. "I have made a very big decision. But for now, I will not speak any more of it, for I need to let others know, when we get back to Rivendell." With that, Elandili turned and went back to her room.

0o0o0

Elandili was not normally seen about after that. She could now be found in the Houses of Healing, tending to those who were sick, and the ones who had been seriously wounded in the war. She didn't spend much time with her friends, but when she did the companions could tell that she had made a hard decision about something. But what could it possibly be about? And then, the answer slowly came to them, many days after Aragorn had been crowned King Elessar. There were only two major things in Elandili's life: Legolas, and her work. It was clear that her feelings for Legolas hadn't changed one bit, so it had to be her work that was on her mind. And from the way she was acting, the companions knew that she would do something big about her job very soon. In fact, she probably was just waiting to get back to Rivendell before she announced her plan. They didn't know how right they were, and luckily for her, they didn't realize what she had decided to do.

0o0o0

It was two months since Aragorn's crowning. Arwen had arrived the day before, and several days before that, Elessar had found a sapling of the White Tree that had flowered in the court of the Citadel. He had replaced the old tree with the new, and he had set watchmen out on the walls. Now he was about to wed Arwen. In fact, in twenty minutes, the ceremony was to start. Elandili looked over at Arwen, who, as usual, looked perfect. But Elandili was happy for her aunt, and gave her a hug. "May you have only happiness today." Elandili said to Arwen. Arwen thanked her, and then it was time to go. Arwen and Aragorn were wed, and soon the companions had surrounded them, giving their congratulations to the happy couple. A little afterwards, Legolas and Elrohir went off on their own. Elandili had a pretty good idea of what they were going to talk about, but it didn't improve her mood. She wanted to get back to Rivendell, soon.

Chapter 24: Homecoming

Elrond could tell that Elandili was restless. She had not spoken to anyone, nor had she even been seen much since the wedding. But the morning that they had set out, she had been ready before the sun had risen. He could see that she was having a hard time not bolting forward and riding off, probably to Rivendell, and her old life. But he was wrong.

Elandili didn't want to stay in Rivendell any longer than it would take to pack most of her clothes and let the Elites know that she was leaving for Mirkwood. Elandili nearly stopped completely at that thought. How could she know for sure...but she did. She just knew that Legolas and Elrohir had been talking about her marriage, and of Legolas' suitability as her husband.

Elandili smiled to herself. Well, he certainly was worthy of her now, beyond any doubt. And if her father had said that she was to marry someone else, he would have to be disappointed. Sure he had actually tried to get her to consider marrying Drimrill, but by then her heart had been given to Legolas. She wouldn't go back on her decision now, nor would she change her mind about resigning from the Elite Order, unless, by some miracle, they would accept her now. But it was only a very small chance, even if they did, which they wouldn't. It didn't make her feel any better, but she had to face the facts. If they hadn't accepted her by now, they probably never would, even after the war.

All those times she had gone out to do some brave (or rash, depending on how you looked at it) deed, all those times she had gone and done what they had told her to, all those times had just been to win their approval. But she still didn't have it, and she would not stay where she knew she wasn't wanted.

0o0o0

They were finally back in Rivendell, and Elandili had disappeared. Linolas was looking for her, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He had looked in the buildings and gardens, but still no trace of her. He headed down the path to the river that flowed through Rivendell. She would probably be there. He looked around for Elandili, but he still didn't see her. Then he heard some rustling overhead. Looking up, he whacked his palm against his head. She was in the trees.

No wonder he hadn't seen her, she had been following him through the trees from the moment he had stepped outside, as likely as not. He saw a sturdy tree, and jumped for the lowest branch. Catching it, he swung himself up, and found that Elandili was running through the trees towards the main building. He sighed to himself, and took off after her, running about nine feet above the ground.

He had almost caught up with Elandili when she jumped down and disappeared from his sight. Without hesitation, he did the same thing, and ended up colliding with Elandili as she spun around to go the other way, trying to lose him. They both fell to the ground, and before Elandili could get away, Linolas grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She tried to get away, but gave up and let herself be drawn to the gardens. They went for a walk by the river, and ended up in the same place where she had found Legolas before he had left on the quest. They didn't say anything, but they did sit together on a bench, looking out over the river. They were still there when Elrond and Elrohir found them.

A/N: Things are starting to wind down now, but there's still a few more chapters left. Hope everyone is still enjoying!


	13. Chapter 13

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own, never will.

Chapter 25: Confession

Elrohir gently tapped Elandili on the shoulder, and she spun around. Her movement caused Linolas to start, and he also turned to face Elrohir. Elrohir motioned for Elandili to follow them. Linolas also came, even though he wasn't invited. "The Elites are gathered to listen to you, Elandili." said Elrohir. "We should go to the training arena. Also, Frodo, Merry, Sam, Pippin, and Gandalf are there. And of course Linolas will listen." Elandili nodded, but was silent. There was no turning back now.

They got to the training arena a few minutes later. Elrond and Elrohir gave Elandili nods of encouragement, but Elandili's face was set, and no emotion showed on her face. She stood in front of the Elites, and her friends. She stood for a moment with her head bowed, to sort out what she would say, and then raised her head to face the audience.

"I will be brief, to spare you the boredom of a long speech. In fact, this will only take a few words. I have called you here…" Elandili took a deep breath. "…to announce my resignation as an Elite Elf." She unbuckled her sword belt and tossed her swords, belt, and dagger to the ground.

The reaction was instantaneous. But it was not exactly what she had expected. She had thought that they would be glad, except for her friends and known supporters. But no, there was no mistaking it. Every single Elf, Hobbit, and Wizard was on their feet, and they all wanted her to stay. But she wouldn't. She turned and stalked out of the arena, surprised. But she had made up her mind, and she had never gone back on one of her decisions.

0o0o0

Linolas watched as she fled, horrified at what she had told them. He now knew that this was what had been bothering her. As he realized this, he realized that he was running after Elandili yet again. _This seems to happen quite often nowadays, come to think of it, _he thought. But he kept on running, not even aware that the others were following him. All he could think of was how to catch Elandili before she left him and his father forever, because if she went back to Gondor, it would be impossible to get her to leave over the sea.

He finally caught up with her at the top of a flight of stairs. He tried to hold her, but she fought him. She didn't want comfort, and she didn't want to have someone beg for her to come back to the Elites. But as she looked up, she saw his face, and realized that he needed to hold her, to be held by her, to give him reassurance that she was not running away from him. She let him hold her for a while, but then he let her go. "Why?" The single word in Elvish said everything Linolas needed to say.

Elandili answered in the common tongue, showing Linolas just how angry she was, and he could hear another emotion in her voice. Hurt? "Because of the way they treated me." Oh yes, despite all of her emotional strength, she was hurt, and hurt pretty deep. But Elandili went on before he could say anything. Just at that moment, the others arrived, and they heard every word. "I know what they think of me. They call me "the Half-Elf," behind my back, thinking I wouldn't hear. But I have sharp ears. I know that they resented me. I went out on missions, dangerous ones I gave myself. So what did they do? They sent me out on more thankless missions. Oh sure they asked me to, but the only reason I would do them was to at least get a 'Thank-you' from them. But no, I wasn't good enough for that."

Elandili's voice ran with hurt and scorn, which rendered the Elites who had done this to her speechless. They hadn't known how much they had hurt her. Elandili went on, her voice clearly showing her pain. "All I ever wanted to do since I was a child was to be the best of the First Ones, alongside my father, uncle, and grandfather. But they wouldn't even give me a chance at the trials to become a First. And they still wouldn't accept me as one of them. That was why I asked to go to the borders, so that I wouldn't be around to annoy them even more. I welcomed the Quest, because I saw it as a possible chance to win their favor."

"But Elrond didn't even let me come to the council, because that would have enraged the Elites who were there. He tried to send me away, trusting in my sense of duty. But his plans went wrong, because for the first time in my life, I started to fight. I was starting to rebel, reacting to the anger that I had kept inside for nearly a thousand years. But I calmed down while I followed the companions. When I found out that Elrond wanted me back here, I ran away, because I didn't want to face the indifference of the Elites. I could not stay where I wasn't wanted, and I knew that I had to leave to make them happy. So I left, and I'm not going to go back, not unless they are willing to accept me as one of them of their own free will, and not at the orders of Elrond."

Then Elandili turned to go, but one of the Elites called out to her: "Elandili, wait! Come back, don't go just yet!" Elandili turned around to face the Elites of Rivendell. She stood there, but made no move to join them. She had a cold expression on her face, and her commanders felt pity for her rising in their hearts. The leader of the regular Elites, Glorfindel, commanded her to follow him, and he asked if Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan, and Linolas would come too. They all agreed, and Glorfindel led them to a private chamber.

He gestured for the others to sit down, but Elandili remained standing. She was determined to get some of her due, and she figured that now would be a good time to start. She kept standing, as if she were about to be punished. Glorfindel sighed and said: "I know that you want to get back at us for what we did, but please not now. We need to talk, and we owe you several apologies. Will you at least listen?"

Elandili looked at him in the eye. "I have never refused to let anyone explain their actions to me, unlike some others I know. I will listen, but I do not wish to sit." Glorfindel had to be satisfied with that.

Chapter 26: Explanation

"We never meant to wound your pride, or diminish your status. All we had wanted to do was to push you to be successful. We didn't mean for prejudice to ignite against you, and we never meant to push you so far. But we had thought that you could take more pain than you really could. We didn't realize that you were just hiding your feelings, for you hid them well. The first hint that we got that something was wrong was when you ran off after the Fellowship. I spoke to Elrond, and it was only then that I realized the extent of the damage we had done to you. I can only speak for myself here, but I offer my sincere apologies. Will you forgive me, and forget what happened?"

Elandili looked at him. She was astonished. None of the Elites had treated her so courteously since her trials to become an Elite, save for her close friends, and Marstin. A pang went through her heart at the thought of her old trainer. She gave Glorfindel a long look before she finally answered. "I can not forget what I endured from all of you. But, maybe I can learn to forgive, given time. I take back my resignation, but I would like to request some time alone with my love before I resume my duties." She watched as smiles appeared on their faces, and she knew that they wanted her to be an Elite. At long last, after nearly one and a half thousand years, she finally felt as if she was accepted by the others. She finally felt that she could reach for her dreams, and catch them in her hand.

She went with Linolas to the arena, no longer caring if the others knew about her son. The Elites saw her, and all activity stopped as she walked over to where she had tossed her weapons to the ground. But she saw that they were laid reverently against the wall. She smiled, picked them up, and as she buckled the belt back on, and fastened the dagger to her forearm, the others were silent. "Well," she said. "It looks like I'll be staying after all."

A cheer rose from the Elves as her words sunk in. They knew that she really deserved to be an Elite, far more than they did. They hadn't been put through as many trials as she had, both physically and mentally. Many of them did have lingering resentments against her, but they knew that their feelings were wrong, and they were willing to put them aside at least, until they learned enough to forget them completely. It would take a while, but the feelings would eventually be forgotten by all.


	14. Chapter 14

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own, never will.

Chapter 27: Victory

It was a week later when Elrond approached her, holding something in his hand. Elandili couldn't tell what it was, but she knew that it had something to do with her. She waited patiently, for she knew that to speak would ruin this moment. Elrond smiled at her as he drew close. "Close your eyes, and don't look until I tell you to." he said. She obeyed, and felt something being slipped over her hand and up her arm. It fitted snugly around her upper arm, and then Elrond told her to open her eyes. As she did so, a glint of gold from her right arm caught her eye. She turned her head, and saw the gold arm band circling her arm. The emblem of the First Ones was inscribed on the band!

She looked at Elrond in wonder, and caught a faint laugh off to her left. She turned and saw that her father and the companions of the Fellowship who had come to Rivendell were standing at the edge of the trees. She smiled at them, her face as full of joy as Eomer's had been when he had seen the banner floating from the ship's mast. She should have known that Elrond would invite her closest friends to see this.

"Elandili, you have all but earned the right to join the First Ones. In order to be fully qualified, you must defeat one of our Order, without being wounded, for the fight will end at first blood, and you will not be given a second chance until you have passed a trial. Will you follow me?" Elrond's face was kind, but she knew he meant every word. She nodded, and as she turned to go, she saw the others come forward to follow.

Merry had a question which he whispered to Elandili. "What happens if you draw the first blood from your opponent?"

Elandili smiled at him. "The tradition is that when the fight is over, the victor cuts the arm band off of the loser's arm. If it is the challenger who wins, they are made a First, and the former First is retired to the Elites, or if they wish, they leave the warriors all together."

There was no more time to talk, for they reached the arena then. The companions wished her good luck, and went to the seats reserved for them. Elandili went over to the wall with Elrond and Elrohir, mentally preparing herself as she went for the fight. She looked up as another Elf approached, Cresanir, her opponent. She greeted him, thankful that it was someone she barely knew. They wished each other good luck, and went to the center of the fighting ring, a cheer rising from the spectators as they did so.

They stood facing each other, both with two swords and a dagger for weapons, about six feet apart. They saluted each other and drew their swords. They waited for the signal from the referee, and without warning, it came. Elandili lunged forward immediately, and Cresanir brought up one of his swords to block the attack. He parried it and gave a quick thrust with his other sword. Elandili jumped back and as she did so swung out with one of her swords. The fight had begun, and both were determined to win.

They were locked in combat for about fifteen minutes, neither one giving way to the other. But then Elandili started to go around her opponent. He turned, but too fast and too far. His right arm was exposed to her for a moment, and it was all that she needed. Her sword swung down on his arm, and as Cresanir's arm band shattered, blood started to flow from a small wound. Elandili had won the fight, and the referee called a halt.

Elandili scanned the stands, searching the cheering crowd for one particular Elf. She saw that some of the Elves had made bets as to the outcome, and she grinned. But finally she saw Elrohir, and the pride in his face made all of the pain she had gone through go away. She realized that she was tired, and she swayed on her feet a little as she went to the wall. But then she stopped, and spun around. She walked back to Cresanir, and helped him up. Then they walked to the wall together.

Elandili insisted on bandaging Cresanir's arm herself, and he smiled at her. "You fought well, Elandili." he said. "Thanks for the care, but I think that there's someone who wants to talk to you." He gestured to someone behind her, but before she could turn around, she felt their arms going around her shoulders. It was Elrond, giving her a hug to congratulate her on her achievement. The others crowded around her, and Elrohir was grinning broadly at his only child becoming a First.

Chapter 28: Farewell

It was a week after she had become a First, and Elandili was happier than anyone had ever seen her, save for her mother so long ago. The Hobbits and Gandalf were leaving, and Elandili gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "I have watched over all of you for a long time, and it saddens me to see you go. But go with joy, for we shall not be parted forever, and all of you will see me again some day."

The Hobbits bowed to Elandili, and gave her a gift that they had been working on. It was a dainty replica of her, perfect in every detail. The figure had on a pale blue gown with long, flowing sleeves, a wreath of flowers around her head, and the figure's face was smiling. It was perfectly proportioned and the flower petals were made of rubies and sapphires, the leaves were made of emeralds.

Elandili took it with wonder, and smiled. "It's beautiful." she said. "Did you this all on your own?"

Merry grinned. "Your father helped with the design and set the jewels, but Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and I found the stone and jewels. We carved the figure as well, and painted it. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you for everything." Elandili smiled, and she started to sing the same song of hope she had sung for them at the start of their journey. The Hobbits were startled, but they knew that it was her way of telling them all she had to say for now. The song ended, and Elandili once again spoke. "Remember that this is not the last time you will see me. Look for me in the woods, for I will also come with Elrond and Bilbo when you see them again."

The Hobbits nodded, and then they turned with Gandalf and set out on another stage of their journey. Elandili watched them go, and felt that her heart was going with them. She had seen yet another vision, and she knew what was going on in the Shire. But the Hobbits had grown up. They would be able to handle it. In the meantime, she wanted to get ready for Legolas' arrival. He had sent word to her, and had told her to keep an eye out for him. He had also told her that he wanted to ask her something, when he got back.

Elandili smiled and went to her room, reliving her memories of him. The room faded a little, and she let herself sink into her memories of Legolas. How they had met when she had run away from Rivendell during her training. How they had met again when his people had kidnapped her as a part of her trials to become an Elite, how he had reacted when he heard that he was going to be a father, standing over him in the battle of the Five Armies, the little things he had done for her, and the images she had of him from the journey.

0o0o0

Legolas was exploring Fangorn with Gimli. The dwarf wasn't too happy about the forest, but they were almost at the end of the wood, and Legolas knew that Gimli was trying hard not to run ahead, which made him smile. They came out of the wood, and Gimli said: "Well that was an incredible forest, but I would not be too eager to go back. Where shall we go now? I think I sense an Elf-girl in your thoughts."

Legolas grinned at the dwarf. "It's true; Elandili has been on my mind. So has our son." His grin faded. "But I need to see Elandili again; for there is something I must ask her."

Gimli nodded. "Very well, we shall go to Rivendell. Elrond and Elandili were very good to me, and I'd like to thank them. And you can then ask your wife what you want to ask her."

Legolas looked at Gimli. "I thought I had told you, but apparently I didn't. It's not that I need to ask her something as my wife. I need to ask her if she will be my wife."

Gimli gave Legolas a surprised look. "She's not your wife? Then how do you have a son?" Legolas sighed. He'd have a long time to answer Gimli, and the Dwarf knew as well as he did that one could not change the past. They set off for Rivendell, Legolas explaining his past actions as he went.

0o0o0

It was five days later when they arrived in Rivendell. Elandili was there to greet them, wearing a pretty pale blue dress, and even Gimli could tell she was happy to see them. Legolas gave her a hug, but when he let her go, he kept a hold of her wrist. "I will not let you out of my sight for a while.", said Legolas. "We've been apart far too long, and I have a question for you." He noticed that Elrond, Elrohir, and Elladan were there. He and Gimli bowed to them, while Elandili curtsied. Elandili told Legolas about her success then, and he held her in a long embrace.

When Legolas finally released Elandili, he motioned for her to follow him. She did, and he led her away, to the river where they had sat before the quest. Legolas took Elandili's hand and knelt down on one knee. "I know that I've waited a long time to ask you this, but your father had told me to wait until after you were a First to do so.", said Legolas. "I…I want to ask you if you'll marry me. Will you say yes?"

Legolas looked up into her shining eyes, his face full of worry and hope. As Elandili nodded, joy replaced both of those emotions. He slipped a ring onto her finger, a delicate gold one with two interwoven hearts, and flowers on either side of the hearts. Then he took her hand in his, and hand in hand they walked back to where the others were waiting.


	15. Chapter 15

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own, never will.

Chapter 29: The Wedding

It was not easy, waiting for Legolas to come back. Gimli watched the Elves who were waiting with him for Legolas to return. Elrond was just standing there, lost in thought. Elrohir and Elladan were so much alike that Gimli couldn't tell them apart, but one was pacing back and forth while the other idly whittled a short twig to a point. Gimli was sitting on the stairs, watching the direction that Legolas had gone off in. He was also the first to see Legolas return, Elandili at his side.

Gimli stood up, and the movement alerted the others. They all looked at Legolas, and smiles broke out on their faces. Elandili's answer was obvious, and the Elves were happy that she was finally reaching out to take her heart's desire. Elandili ran to her father. She hugged all of them, and then disappeared. Legolas was startled, but before he could go after her, she appeared holding her gift from the Hobbits. She showed it to Legolas, and he liked it.

"So that's why you wore a pale blue dress today, my Lady." said Gimli. Elandili turned to him, and she gave him a hug.

"I am glad to see you here, as well as Legolas, Gimli son of Gloin. You have grown dear to me, and I shall never complain about becoming a Dwarf again, for they are all dear to me now." Gimli could say no more, for a lump had formed in his throat. All he could do was to bob his head and go inside for a glass of water.

0o0o0

Elandili and Legolas had decided to be married in the spring, and a week before they were to be married, Aragorn and Arwen arrived in Rivendell for a visit. Elandili was sitting on a bench, working on some embroidery when they came into view. She got up and ran to throw her arms around Arwen and then Elessar, as Aragorn was now called.

"It's good to see you both." said Elandili. "Have you heard about what's been happening here?" Arwen laughed.

"I have never seen you so happy before." said Elessar. "What has been happening in Rivendell to do this to you?"

"They made me a First! And only a week after I arrived! And then guess what happened? Legolas asked me to marry him, and we're to be wed in a week!" Aragorn and Arwen smiled at the news and wished her luck. By that time, Elrohir and Elladan had come to them and they greeted their sister.

"I heard my daughter telling you what's happened to her, but I would like to hear of yourselves. What has made the Dunadain and his Queen come to Rivendell?"

"We were on our way to Bree, and we decided to stop here for a while. But where is Elrond? We had hoped to see him again, before he left over the sea." Arwen looked around as she said this, hoping to catch sight of her father. But he was nowhere to be seen. He had gone to Lorien, and would return only after Elandili's wedding.

0o0o0

A week later, Arwen and Elessar had gone to Bree, and come back for the wedding. They would stay the night, and then go on. But Elandili didn't mind. She wished that the Hobbits could have been there, but they would not go out of the Shire, busy hoping that Sam's work would restore the Shire. Legolas was with his father and mother, at the end of the corridor, where they would exchange their vows. She checked her reflection once again.

Arwen sighed. "Oh come on, Elandili. If it's not perfect now, it will never be. Now get on out there. Everyone's waiting for you."

Elandili smiled at her aunt. "Thanks for the confidence booster. Father, are you ready?" Elandili looked over at Elrohir, who was looking splendid. He nodded, and gently told Elandili that she looked exactly like her mother. Then he held out his arm, and Elandili put her arm through his. They walked together to where Legolas was, and then Elandili was released to stand by her love. She said her vows, and listened as Legolas said his. They kissed, and Elandili felt that it was the happiest moment of her life. She was aware that her son was grinning, and then she felt a small kick inside of her, which was a big surprise. But she kept quiet.

The feast was one of the grandest ever seen in Rivendell, but Elandili kept on seeing that other feast, right before the council. She could remember how young she had been, inexperienced and even naive. She had grown up on her quest, and she knew that she was only now worthy of her rank, just as Legolas was only now worthy of her. She smiled, and then it was time for the dancing. Legolas danced with her most of the time, but Elessar, Elrohir, Elladan, and even Gimli claimed a dance with her. She used her powers to shrink a bit for Gimli, but she didn't mind.

At last it was time to go, for every one was tired. Elandili and Legolas went to their room, and she told him that she wanted him to sit down. Legolas stared at her, but she said that she had some news for him. He sat down, and Elandili sat next to him, feeling another kick. Elandili took his hand, and laid it against her stomach. He felt the kicking all right, for he looked at her in shock, and then a grin spread across his face. They went to sleep, Legolas gently holding her against his body.

Chapter 30: Elandili's Fate

Elandili was not feeling so good. Her stomach had been tightening all day, and it was starting to get more painful. She hissed as it happened again, and as Legolas came to see what she needed, she realized that it wasn't her stomach tightening. She was about to have her baby. She told Legolas to send for the midwife. It was only a few minutes later when they came back, with her father and Elrond. Legolas lifted her in his arms, and carried her to their room, following the midwife's instructions.

Legolas could feel Elandili's pain as he set her down on the bed. Several Elf maids shooed Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir out, all of them grinning at being shooed out, but Elandili insisted that Legolas stay. The contractions were coming even closer together as her clothing was removed and a blanket was placed over her so that she wouldn't catch a chill. Legolas just held her, which was all she needed at first, but then a very painful contraction came, and she cried out for her father. He came in, and so did Elrond. Elrohir took her hand, wincing as her fingers bit into his. Legolas had her other hand, and from the look on his face, her grip was strong over there as well.

Elandili was breathing hard. This hurt far more than she had remembered. But she did know that it would soon stop. She could barely hear the midwife, but she knew what she should do. She kept on pushing, helping her child come into the world. One last push, and suddenly the pain was gone. As she sagged down in relief, she could hear her baby's first cry. She held out her hands, and her baby was passed to her. A daughter, it was a daughter. She was so happy that tears of joy came to her eyes as Legolas kissed her. She soon fell asleep, and the others left, save for the midwife, who stayed to make sure her patient was doing fine.

0o0o0

A few days later, Elandili was able to get out of bed again. She took her daughter with her and went into the gardens. Legolas found her there, and he hugged her. "Elrond wants to see you, if it's all right. I think that they are going to go to the Havens soon."

Elandili nodded. "I have said that I will at least ride as far as the Shire with them, and maybe even to the Havens. But for now I will not sail over the sea. I will wait for you, and we shall go with our children together." Legolas nodded and then they went to see Elrond.

Elrond looked up as they came into his study, but Bilbo didn't turn around. He was writing a list, which had a great deal of food on it, and not much of anything else. He was almost one hundred and thirty one years old, and this would be his last journey. She knew that he was looking forward to seeing Frodo again, but she would not be going all the way yet. She had served Elrond, and after this journey, she would be in the service of Gondor until Elessar died. Then she would go to the Havens and at last set sail over the sea, never to be seen again in Middle Earth.

She listened to Elrond's orders, and she felt her heart break. After she left on this journey, she would never see Rivendell again, save for in her thoughts. She spent most of her time sketching pictures of Rivendell, and by the time they were to leave, she not only had all of her things, which wasn't all that much, but she also had Rivendell on paper to look at when she felt homesick. She had come to think of Rivendell as her home, and leaving it was painful for her. But she went on with the others, and she knew that her heart would always remain in Rivendell.

0o0o0

Elandili had been thinking of her new life when she saw Frodo and Sam in the distance. They were riding, and Frodo was singing a variation on a song that Bilbo would sing. Frodo's song stopped, and she burst out singing with the others as if in answer to Frodo's song. Elandili listened to the Hobbits, and she rode next to them after a while. They caught up on all that had happened while they had been parted. Elandili showed off her daughter, whom she had named Liarwen, in honor of Arwen. They were happy to see her again, but Frodo was grieved that she would not sail with him at that time. He asked her why she was not coming.

"I made a promise to Strider that I would serve him till the end of his days, after my folk had left Middle-earth. I will keep my promise, and then I will join you in the land beyond the sea. Also, Legolas will come with me, and our children. But for now, ride on, as it is the destiny of all to go forward, and none may stay behind, no matter how much they wish to do so." The Hobbits agreed, and they rode on in silence.

At last they came to the Havens. Elandili could feel her heart breaking, but she had managed to sketch Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir. She said goodbye to them and the others who were leaving, but she could not keep back her tears. She sang a song of parting, and meetings beyond the mists. She said one last farewell, and turned to go.

Elandili clapped her heels to the sides of her horse, which she had ridden ever since she had left Lorien. She rode to Gondor, and only looked back once. She saw the ships sailing, and the waving hands. She waved to them, and then turned to face her road, and her future. But she could not keep the tears from falling down her face.

0o0o0

She finally came to Minas Tirith, following a road that ran from the Havens nearly straight to Gondor. She was hailed, and a guard of honor led her to Elessar's throne room. She bowed to Elessar and Arwen, and then waved one of Liarwen's hands and set her down. Arwen smiled and Elessar stood to clasp Elandili's forearm in a greeting of equals. Elandili was amazed at this but Elessar said: "You are indeed my equal, for you have fought by my side, and are the daughter of one greater than even I. You are also my kin, and I welcome you to Gondor."

Elandili rolled her eyes at the formality, but she did mind her manners. "I have come to fulfill my promise to you at the end of the war. What will you have me do to serve you? Liarwen get out of there! Hang on a moment."

Elandili hurried over to her daughter, who was busy trying to get into the weapons that were stored in the throne room. Liarwen had actually managed to unsheathe a small dagger by the time her mother picked her up. She squirmed to be let back down, and once set down; she crawled over to the cabinet again. She got out a long knife and began stabbing at an imaginary enemy. Then she sat down on the floor and offered the knife to Elandili, who picked it up and put it away, a smile of pride on her face. Liarwen was going to be just like her. Oh _dear_.

A/N: The next chapter will be the last, and I will post the alternate ending at the same time. Thanks everyone for sticking with me!


	16. Chapter 16

The Tenth Companion

By: Kristall

A/N: Don't own, never will.

Chapter 31: Liarwen's Victory

Elandili had been charged with managing the guard on the Shire, enforcing the law that no Man entered the Shire, and she had been doing that for the past two years. The War of the Ring had ended nine years ago, and she had been in Gondor for eight years. First she had served as a messenger to the Shire, and other places, then as a trainer to prepare potential candidates as Tower Guards. She had done her work well, but she had missed Legolas and Gimli, until they had settled in Ithilien and the Glittering Caves respectively.

Elandili was summoned to the King one day to discuss her future, as she had done all that she was needed to do. She came to the throne room where the King and Queen were. Elessar motioned for her to take a seat, and she sat down, wondering what would happen. She waited for Elessar to speak.

"You have done a very good job in guarding the Shire, but there is not much for you to do. I know that you will not leave my service completely until I am not here, so we must find something for you to do."

Elandili looked at Elessar, and she made a suggestion. "I have an idea. Legolas and Gimli said that they wanted to help with improving the city. Gimli wanted to strengthen the walls and houses, while Legolas wanted to bring more flowers and birds so that the people would have more gardens to enjoy. I could organize both of these projects."

"Why both of them? Wouldn't one be enough?", asked Elessar.

"I need a true challenge. I've gone too long without one, and there are no Dragons left in Middle-earth." All three grinned at the reminder of what she used to do for fun. "What do you think? May I undertake the organization of these projects?" Elessar said that if the people didn't mind, then she could proceed with the projects.

The people were very agreeable, and so Elandili rode out to the Glittering Caves. Gimli and his folk were most agreeable and willing to show that they supported the King by fortifying his city. She told them to come in about a week, so that preparations could be made for them. Then she rode to Ithilien, were Legolas had settled with his people. She told him that the King wanted to have some more green in the city, and asked if they had any to spare. Legolas laughed at her joke and said that the Elves would bring plants and small animals to enrich the gardens of the city. Legolas rode back with Elandili, for he had been planning a trip to visit his daughter anyway, and he wanted to see what his people should bring.

0o0o0

Liarwen was watching for her mother's return when she heard a noise behind her. She turned to face a strange looking being, all bent and low to the ground. The creature seemed to wince in the moonlight, but it came to her steadily. She was starting to feel afraid when it suddenly lunged and caught her. However, her mother had taught her what to do if someone tried to kidnap her.

She used the creature's grip around her neck as a bar and turning her chin into the creature's elbow, she hung from its arm. She was too heavy for the creature to hold her that way, but it fell down on top of her, pinning her to the ground. It drew a knife and wounded her on her left arm. There was no choice now. She would have to break her promise to her mother and fight with her small sword. She managed to get free and took a swing at the creature. It easily blocked the blow with its own sword, and it struck at her. She blocked the blow, and she let it edge her back to where they would be heard. All she had to do was to try and keep it from killing her before then.

As she got used to the motions of the fight, she realized that she would have to do this herself. Help was too far away, and she was getting the hang of fighting for real. She fought more confidently, and finally the creature's concentration slipped as she drove it to the edge of the wall. She thrust deeply with her sword, and it plunged into the creature's heart. The thing fell dead, and finally, someone came running.

"Liarwen, are you all right?" It was King Elessar. She bowed to him, but he was looking at the thing she had killed. "You know your mother told you not to use your sword in a fight. Why did you break your promise?"

Liarwen winced. "I had to. That thing grabbed me. I managed to get it to drop me, but it was smart enough to fall on me, and I couldn't get up. I heard it draw, and saw a knife flash before it hit my arm, see?" Liarwen held out her left arm as proof. "And so I had to fight with my sword. I didn't want to, but I did. Oh, um, what was that thing?"

Elessar smiled fondly at her. "That was an Orc. I thought that we had gotten all of them long ago, but obviously at least one survived. It was probably trying to take you for a meal, but luckily you fought it." Liarwen's face went pale, but it wasn't because of the Orc.

"Uh-oh. Mother and Father are riding up to the gates. What will I tell them? They'll kill me when they find out." Liarwen tried to get out of his grasp, and managed to free her arm. But she took one step and fell to the ground. She felt as if the leg she had stepped on was on fire, and looking down, she saw why. Her leg was wounded, and blood was flowing down it. She hadn't even noticed the wound. She heard a cloth tearing, and saw that Elessar had torn off his sleeve to bind her wounds. She submitted to his care, and then he picked her up.

Before he could turn away, Elandili and Legolas came around the corner. Elandili gave a cry and ran to them, her hands reaching out to hold the hands of her daughter. Elessar smiled and told Elandili and Legolas what had happened. They looked at each other in pride, and then all three headed for Liarwen's room.

Chapter 32: The Final Journey

It was one hundred and twelve years since Elandili had organized the projects to improve the city. Liarwen was now a lovely Elf Lady, as tall as her father, but her hair was as dark as the shadows in the night. Linolas often went hunting, but he also often told his sister about the adventures he had gone on, before the War of the Ring. In fact that was what he was doing before Arwen came to them with some startling news.

It was in the early part of the year, in tuile, when Arwen came to them. She was walking slowly, and Elandili could tell that the light of joy in her eyes had been quenched, never to light up again. Arwen also seemed cold, and when she came to Elandili, they spoke together in the elvish tongue, so quietly and rapidly that neither Linolas nor Liarwen could understand what they were saying. But then Elandili gave a cry and switched to the common tongue.

"Are you sure? He is gone?" Elandili's voice sounded as if she were begging Arwen to say that it was not true, but that she knew it was, whatever it was. But there was no time to ask questions, because Arwen embraced each of them and said farewell. Then Arwen left them, and that was the last that the Elves or the people of Gondor ever saw of her.

Elandili told them what had happened. "King Elessar is no longer alive. He gave up his life today, and now his son is the King of Gondor. And now we too must leave Middle-earth, for it is the destiny of the Elves." Elandili added one last sentence to herself. _So, at last there is truly an end of the Fellowship of the Ring, for when we leave with Legolas, and probably Gimli, all of the members will either be with us or dead._ Elandili sighed, and went to tell Legolas and Gimli what had happened.

0o0o0

The small group of travelers headed down the hill, their horses' hooves thundering over the turf. It was a month since Elessar had given up his life, and Elandili was free of her promise. But still, a small part of her didn't want to go. Middle-earth was her home, but she could not stay. She had to go on. Legolas looked over at her, and smiled. He rode over to Elandili, and asked her if she was going to follow him yet again. Elandili's mood improved at that joke, and said that it was high time he followed her. As she said this, she urged her horse to greater speed, and she galloped ahead, the others streaming out behind her.

They got to the gates, and as he had done so long ago for her father and the bearers of the Three Rings, Cirdan led them to the actual Havens, where he had kept one small vessel on the request of Legolas. They put their provisions on board, and Elandili saw that Legolas had raised the sail.

She went to him, and he lashed the tiller so that he could hold Elandili for a moment. Then he took the tiller again, and Gimli came back to see how things were going. Seeing that his friends were fine, he went to the two younger Elves, and he looked out over the sea for the shores of their destination. They passed into the mists, and at that moment, the Fellowship was truly gone from Middle-earth.

As they sailed on, Elandili had no thoughts of Middle-earth in her mind, but of her future. Legolas looked at her, and he was glad to know that a companion of the Fellowship was standing next to him. She had come through a lot of trails, and she deserved to be the tenth companion of the Fellowship, even if it was not known to many.

The End

A/N: My thanks to all who have stayed with me while I posted this story and its prequel. I am also posting an alternate ending, but this journey has come to an end. I hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
